Heat in Los Angeles
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Title says it all. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

The story begins with Sue climbing up the giant ice cream cone. Then, she grabs the zipline and the zipline lands on the orange ice cream. She climbs all the way to the top and grabs and eats an ice cream until she hears an alarm clock. It was only a dream for her. She turned off the alarm clock and touched her forehead since it is very hot outside. Sue was wearing nothing but her underwear.

"It's now 7:00 am in Los Angeles" said the disc jockey on the radio. "Here's the weather for today as we didn't know that we are in the middle of the heatwave"

Sue looks at her phone and temperature is 105 degrees.

"Today there's going to be another one" said the disc jockey on the radio. "For highs and low 100"

Her pet Thomas the Tortoise is having his arm as he tries to cool down.

"We are going to try to cool down for a bit" said the disc jockey on the radio.

A bit later in the bathroom, Sue turns on the shower and got naked. Then, she washed herself including her hair and vagina of course. After that, she got out of the shower and dries herself with a towel. Finally, she put on some clean clothes.

"Good morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "It's hot outside"

"I could see that, mom" said Sue. "In fact, we should stay cool"

"That is true, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast"

"Okay, mom" said Sue. "I already brushed my teeth"

"That's great, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue went to the table and ate her breakfast.

"Since the heatwave is still going on right now, we should probably stay inside" said Principal Rodriguez. "We have the air conditioner on"

"I don't want to get sunburn when I go outside" said Sue.

"Me either, sis" said Margaret.

"Hi, Margaret" said Sue. "How was your bath?"

"It was good, sis" said Margaret. "I had fun playing with my bath toys"

Then, Margaret went to the table to have breakfast. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Record High

The heat is still currently happening right now in Los Angeles and Sue has recently took a shower. The temperature will be a record high about 103 degrees as a matter of fact. Sue will be staying inside the house of course. She will have to keep an eye on the temperature before it gets hotter. Let's hope that Sue will stay at her house.

"Nice shower for me" said Sue. "The heat is still going on right now"

"I know, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "We are going to stay inside the house"

"I know that, mom" said Sue. "In fact, we can't go outside during the heat"

"Exactly, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Your dad and I are working on the air conditioner"

"What happened to it, mom?" Sue asked.

"It would not turn on, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "It is going to be a few weeks soon"

"Let's hear the weather report right now" said Sue.

She turns on the radio and hears the weather report.

"Forecast for today will be a record high 103 degrees" said the meteorologist on the radio. "This could be a longest heatwave in Southern California"

"That can't be good" said Sue. "Will it, mom?"

"I hope not, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Can you give your siblings a bath?"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Come on, you two"

She took her siblings to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"Good bath, sis" said Margaret. "Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure did, Margaret" said Sue. "Time to wash you two"

"Thanks, sis" said James.

Sue began washing her siblings with a body wash as she washes their body parts including penis and vagina. Then, she washed their hair with a shampoo. After that, she took them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"All clean now, you two" said Sue. "I brought you some clean clothes"

"Thanks, sis" said Margaret. "You are kind"

Her siblings put on their clean clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Air Conditioner Fixed

Sue and her family are currently staying inside the house as the heatwave in Los Angeles continues. The air condition will be fixed as a matter of fact. Her parents have been working hard for it of course. They are going to test out to see if the air conditioner works. Let's hope that Sue and her family will be staying inside the house.

"The heat is still going on right now" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I know that, mom" said Sue. "We are staying inside the house"

"That is true, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Hopefully the air conditioner will work"

"I hope so too, mom" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to cool off"

"Exactly, sis" said Margaret.

"Hi, Margaret" said Sue. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just put on my clothes already" said Margaret. "I was asking to see if the air conditioner is fixed"

"It will be, sis" said Sue. "It's going to be working in a few minutes"

"All right, sis" said Margaret. "I am still being patient with the air conditioner"

"Same here, Margaret" said Sue. "They have been fixing it all day"

They saw their parents fixed the air conditioner.

"Mom, can you try to turn the turn on the air conditioner?" Sue asked.

"We sure can, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

She turns on the air conditioner and it works fine.

"The air conditioner works now, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Great, mom" said Sue. "I don't want the air conditioner to be broken soon"

"Me either, sis" said Margaret. "We would get hot again if it breaks again"

"You're right, Margaret" said Sue. "We will be staying in the house until the heatwave is over"

"It is still hot outside" said Margaret. "Good thing that the air conditioner is now working again"

"I know that, Margaret" said Sue. "We don't want to be sweat again"

"Let's leave the air conditioner on" said Margaret. "It feels good to me"

"Same here, sis" said Sue. "We are going to be fine"

Sue and her family are cooling themselves with the air conditioner. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Shower

Sue and Margaret are getting ready to get naked as they are going to take a shower together. They are going to wash each other as a matter of fact. They will remember what to wash of course. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina and their hair. Let's hope that Sue and Margaret will have a great bath.

"We are very hot now, sis" said Margaret.

"I know that, Margaret" said Sue. "The heat is still happening"

"That is true, sis" said Margaret. "I don't want to be sweaty"

"Me either, Margaret" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to take a shower as we get naked"

They went to the bathroom, takes off their clothes and went to the shower.

"Nice shower, Sue" said Margaret. "The water is warm"

"Exactly, Margaret" said Sue. "Can I touch your nipple?"

"Sure, sis" said Margaret.

Sue touched her nipple.

"Thanks, sis" said Margaret. "Is it okay that I can suck your boobs?"

"Sure, sis" said Sue. "You did that to my mom when you were a baby as in breastfeeding"

Margaret began sucking her sister's boobs.

"It feels good now" said Sue. "Time to wash ourselves"

"All right, sis" said Margaret. "What's that between our legs?"

"That's a vagina, Margaret" said Sue. "It is also called a pussy"

Sue and her sister began washing their body parts including their vaginas. Then, they washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they dry themselves with a towel.

"Good shower, sis" said Margaret. "We did a good job at washing ourselves"

"We didn't miss a single spot" said Sue. "We got some clean clothes to put on"

"Okay, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her sister began to put on their clean clothes.

"All dressed now, sis" said Margaret. "Hopefully we won't get sweat again"

"I hope not, Margaret" said Sue. "The heatwave is bad for us"

"We won't go outside during the heat" said Margaret. "We won't get sweaty"

"I know James are wearing clean clothes" said Sue.

They have decided to stay inside the house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Daniel Takes a Bath

Sue is now getting ready to give Diana's younger brother Daniel a bath. She has not given her friend's siblings a bath as a matter of fact. She will be doing good when she gives Daniel a bath of course. She will remember what to wash and will try to wash his genitals carefully. Let's hope that Sue will do a great job on washing Diana's younger brother Daniel.

"Time for a bath, Daniel" said Sue.

"All right, Sue" said Daniel.

Sue takes him to the bathroom, took off his clothes and puts him in the bathtub.

"I'll be right back, Daniel" said Sue. "I am going to get the body wash and a shampoo"

"Okay, Sue" said Daniel. "Hurry back"

Sue left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"I am washing Diana's younger brother Daniel" said Sue. "In fact, I would wash him good"

"That's great, Sue" said Margaret. "Be sure that you don't touch his penis"

"I sure won't, Margaret" said Sue. "I would have to be careful what am I washing"

"Exactly, Sue" said Margaret. "It is important to wash their genitals"

"I would remember, Margaret" said Sue. "Time to wash Daniel now"

Sue went back to the bathroom and began washing Daniel as she washed his body parts including his genitals. Then, she brought a shampoo and washes Daniel's hair with it. Finally, Sue dries Daniel with a towel.

"Thanks, Sue" said Daniel. "That was a great bath for me"

"No problem, Daniel" said Sue. "I have some clean clothes for you for put on"

"Can I have them?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, Daniel" said Sue.

Daniel got the clean clothes and got dressed.

"I'm all dressed now, Sue" said Daniel.

"That is wonderful, Daniel" said Sue. "We better stay inside now since the heat is still going on right now"

"What is the temperature?" Daniel asked.

"It is about 103 degrees" said Sue.

"Not a good weather here" said Daniel.

Sue will keep Daniel from going outside. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Sue Washes Her Dog

Sue is now getting ready to wash her dog in the garage. She has not been washing her dog lately as a matter of fact. Her dog is a cocker spaniel of course. She will remember what to wash while washing her dog. She won't be washing her dog outside because of the heat. Let's hope that Sue will be washing her dog good.

"Time to give you a bath now" said Sue.

She brought out her old kiddie pool and fills it up with water. Then, she put her dog there as Sue gets ready to wash him.

"I'll be right back" said Sue. "The garage door is closed since I don't want the heat to hit you"

She left the garage and brought out the stuff that she needs to wash her dog.

"What are you doing, sis?" Margaret asked.

"I am washing the dog, Margaret" said Sue. "In fact, I have not been washing the dog lately"

"Don't forget to wash him good, sis" said Margaret.

"I sure will, Margaret" said Sue. "I have everything that I need to wash my dog"

"Be sure to be careful what you're washing" said Margaret.

"I will remember that, Margaret" said Sue. "Time to wash my dog now"

"Be careful now, sis" said Margaret.

Sue went back to the garage and began washing her dog. Then, she used a dog shampoo while washing her dog. Finally, she dries her dog with a towel.

"You are all clean now" said Sue. "I am glad that I didn't use a wrong item"

Her dog barks at Sue and licks at her.

"Thanks" said Sue. "I have to go now"

She turns on the air conditioner to keep her dog cool and left the garage.

"How was it, sis?" Margaret asked.

"It was good, Margaret" said Sue. "It sure was a hard work"

"Good thing that you didn't use a wrong item that isn't for dogs" said Margaret.

"That's why I have to be careful what I'm using" said Sue.

Sue did a great job at washing her dog. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Washing the Dishes

Sue is now getting ready to wash the dishes. She has been washing the dog as a matter of fact. She will remember which ones to wash while washing the dishes of course. She will not miss a spot when she washes the dishes. She could wash as many dishes as she can. Let's hope that Sue will wash the dishes good.

"Sue, there's a lot of dishes to be clean" said Principal Rodriguez. "Can you take care of them?"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I am good at washing the dishes"

"Thanks, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue brought out the dish soap and began washing the plates.

"Sis, what are you doing?" James asked.

"I am currently washing the dishes, James" said Sue. "Right now, I am washing the plates"

"All right, sis" said James. "I am just checking to see what you were doing"

"Thanks, James" said Sue.

She put on the dish soap on to the last plate.

"This is the last plate that I am going to wash" said Sue.

After that, she puts the rest of the plates into the dish dryer.

"All the plates are now clean" said Sue. "Time now to wash the cups"

She puts the dish soap on the cup as she begins washing the cups.

"Here comes Margaret now" said Sue.

"Hi, sis" said Margaret. "What are you doing?"

"I am washing the dishes, Margaret" said Sue. "I am washing the cups since I am done washing the plates"

"I can see that, Sue" said Margaret. "Can I help you with the cups?"

"I don't think you're old enough, sis" said Sue. "I can do them myself"

"All right, Sue" said Margaret. "Just asking to see what you were doing"

After a while, Sue puts all the cups into the dish dryer.

"All done now" said Sue. "The plates are now dried and clean"

"That was a hard work, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"It sure was, mom" said Sue.

Sue did a good job on washing the dishes. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Park

Sue and her siblings are now getting ready to go to the park. They will have to be careful to see where they are going as a matter of fact. They will remember not to get lost of course. They have the sunscreen to protect from the heat. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will have a great day at the park.

"Time to go to the park now, you two" said Sue.

"Okay, sis" said Margaret. "Why do you have the sunblock on your hand?"

"Because we don't want to get sunburn from the heat" said Sue. "In fact, the heat is bad for us"

"All right, sis" said Margaret.

"We are going to the park, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

They left the house and went to the park. Then, Sue puts sunblock on herself and her siblings.

"There we go now" said Sue. "We don't want to get sunburn"

"Exactly, sis" said Margaret. "Is there a playground nearby?"

"Yes, there is, Margaret" said Sue.

"Thanks, sis" said Margaret.

"No problem, Margaret" said Sue.

Margaret and James went to the playground and Sue sat down on the bench.

"Look, Sue, there's that big slide" said James.

"Just be careful, James" said Sue. "I don't want you to get hurt"

"All right then" said James.

He slides down and got up.

"That was fun, sis" said James. "I could've gotten hurt"

"Same here, James" said Margaret.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"Great to have a playground here" said Margaret.

Later, Sue saw a lady looking for a restroom.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where the restroom is at?" The lady asked.

"Just located at the north side of the park" said Sue.

"Thanks, ma'am" said the lady.

She went there and closed the door.

"So, how was the playground, you two?" Sue asked.

"It was great, Sue" said Margaret. "They have a lot of swings here"

Sue and her siblings are having a great day. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Rain

Sue and her siblings are having a great day at the park. The heatwave in Los Angeles will come to an end as a matter of fact. The rainclouds will cover up the sun of course. They will try to run back home from the park before the rain arrives. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will get home before the rain comes.

"That was a great day at the park, Sue" said Margaret.

"It sure is, Margaret" said Sue. "In fact, we have our sunscreen since the heat is still going on"

"I don't think the heat will last long, sis" said James.

"Why, James?" Sue asked.

"Because I can see the rainclouds" said James. "We should run home in case the rain comes"

"All right, James" said Sue.

They saw the rainclouds covered the sun.

"Look, the rainclouds have covered the sun" said Margaret. "The heatwave here in Los Angeles is ended"

They saw a raindrop falling down.

"It looks like it's about to rain, you two" said Sue. "We should go already"

Sue and her siblings left the park and ran.

"We better hurry, Sue" said Margaret. "I can see the lightning"

"Same here, sis" said Sue. "We are almost here"

"Okay, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her siblings arrived at home in time.

"Just in time, you two" said Sue.

"Exactly, sis" said James. "It is starting to time"

"Good thing that we didn't get wet" said Sue.

"That's why we went home from the park before the rain comes" said Margaret. "I'm glad the heatwave comes to an end"

"Me too, Margaret" said Sue. "I have also locked the door"

"We are now staying in the house during the rain" said James.

"Exactly, James" said Sue. "Here comes mom now"

"How was the park, you three?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "My siblings had fun in the playground"

"That's great, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I just saw the heatwave ended"

"The rainclouds covered the sun, mom" said Sue.

Sue and her siblings have finally got home in time. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Bath

Sue and her siblings have finally gone home in time. They come home before the rain starts as a matter of fact. The heatwave has officially ended of course. Sue is now getting ready to give a bath to her siblings. She will remember what to wash and not touching their genitals. Let's hope that Sue will wash her siblings in the bathtub.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Sue.

"All right, sis" said Margaret.

Sue takes her siblings to the bathroom and takes off their clothes. Then, she turns on the water and puts them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Sue. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Okay, sis" said James. "Hurry back"

Sue left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm giving my siblings a bath, mom" said Sue.

"That's great, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Be sure you wash their genitals good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I will not be touching their penis and vagina"

"Exactly, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "You have to be careful what you're washing"

"I will remember about that, mom" said Sue. "Time to wash my siblings now"

Sue went back to the bathroom and washed her siblings with a body wash which includes their penis and vagina. Then, Sue brought the shampoo and washes her siblings' hair with it. Finally, she her siblings out of the bathtub and dries them with a towel.

"Did you enjoy your bath, you two?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, sis" said James. "I had fun playing with my bath toy"

"Which toy?" Sue asked.

"A toy boat" said James. "Margaret played with her rubber duck"

"That's wonderful, you two" said Sue. "I hope you had a good bath"

"We sure did, sis" said Margaret. "Good thing that you didn't touch our penis and vagina"

"That's why I have to be careful what I'm touch" said Sue. "The rain is still going on right now"

Sue did a good job at washing her siblings. There may or may not be the last chapter of this story. See what happens next.


	11. Bedtime

Sue's siblings have enjoyed their bath after being washed by Sue. They will be getting to go to bed as a matter of fact. The will put on their pajamas of course. They will remember before they go to bed. They will brush their teeth with a toothbrush and a toothpaste. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will go to bed.

"Good bath for us, Sue" said James.

"Thanks, James" said Sue. "I have clean pajamas for you two"

She gave them to her siblings and they put them on.

"I am looking good on my pajamas" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"I'm glad you like them" said Sue. "In fact, it's time for me to have a shower"

Sue went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to take her shower.

"Hopefully, Sue will come out of her shower before bedtime" said Margaret.

"I hope so too" said James. "We will be brushing our teeth when Sue came out"

"Exactly, James" said Margaret. "The door is also locked"

"Does that mean we have to wait a little longer?" James asked.

"Yes, James" said Margaret. "We can't go there when our sister is taking a shower"

"I don't want to see her boobs" said James.

"Me either, James" said Margaret.

After a while, they saw Sue came out in her pajamas.

"How was your shower, sis?" Margaret asked.

"It was good, Margaret" said Sue. "Time to brush our teeth now"

Sue and her siblings went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts away their toothbrush.

"Are our parents asleep, sis?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, they are, Margaret" said Sue. "We don't want to them to wake them up"

"We should be quiet" said James.

"That is true, James" said Sue. "We don't want to make a lot of noise"

"I hope not, sis' said Margaret. "Time for bed now"

Sue and her friends went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Sue.

"Good night, sis" said Margaret.

They went fast asleep. There may or may not be the last chapter in the next chapter. See what happens next.


	12. Back to the Park

Sue and her siblings are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. The rain has stopped of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will have a great day at the park.

"Good morning, sis" said Margaret.

"Good morning, Margaret" said Sue. "Mom is making breakfast right now"

"All right, sis" said Margaret. "Where are we going today?"

"We are going to the park" said Sue. "in fact, we had a great day"

"Yes, we have, sis" said James. "They also have a playground as well"

"Breakfast time, you three" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are now getting ready to go to the park.

"We are going to the park, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her siblings are walking around for a bit.

"It's a good weather for us, you two" said Sue. "The heatwave is gone already"

"We know that, Sue" said James. "Can we go to the playground?"

"Sure, James" said Sue. "I will sit on the bench, so I can see you two"

They went to the playground and Sue sat down on the bench.

"I can see the swings" said Margaret. "Sue, can you push me to go higher?"

"Sure, Margaret" said Sue. "I will do the same thing for James"

Margaret got on the swings and Sue pushes her to go faster.

"Good one, sis" said Margaret. "This is a good one"

"That is true, Margaret" said Sue. "James is on the swing too"

She did the same thing to James until she gets tired.

"I am tired now, you two" said Sue.

"Thanks for the swings, Sue" said Margaret. "That was a lot of fun"

"No problem, Margaret" said Sue.

Sue sat on the bench to rest for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Pop Quiz

Sue and her friends are now going back to school after a summer vacation. They have not been going to school for a while as a matter of fact. They had a heatwave during the summer of course. They will be doing a pop quiz in class by the way. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be doing good on the pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, you two" said Sue. "We are back at school"

"Yes, we have, Sue" said one of her friends. "We haven't seen you in a while"

"I know that" said Sue. "In fact, the heatwave was bad in the summer"

"That is why we stayed inside the house" said her other friend. "What are we doing at school at school today?"

"We are going to do a pop quiz today" said Sue.

"Oh, I get it now" said one of her friends. "We better get to class now or else we will be late"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, you two" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you had a wonderful vacation this year"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said the teacher.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began working on it.

"Students, you may begin now" said the teacher.

A little later, Sue and her friends finished pop quiz and they turned them in to their teacher.

"Good pop quiz, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Thanks" said Sue. "We didn't miss a single question"

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "We would fail if we do"

"That is true" said Sue. "We will always do all the questions"

"We can rest for a bit now" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Second Bath

Sue is now getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She did a good job at washing them as a matter of fact. Her siblings had a good bath of course. She will be washing them in the tub and would not be touching their penis and vagina. Let's hope that Sue would do good on washing their siblings in the bathtub.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Sue.

"Okay, sis" said Margaret.

Sue took her siblings to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and puts in the bathtub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Sue. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back now, sis" said James.

Sue left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I am washing my siblings, mom" said Sue.

"That's great, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Be sure that you don't touch their penis and vagina"

"I sure won't, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I would always be careful what I am washing"

"That's my daughter" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I wouldn't be touching their penis and vagina" said Sue. "I will be washing their body parts and their hair"

"That is true, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "You should wash them"

"All right, mom" said Sue.

She went back to the bathroom and clean her siblings as washes their body parts including their genitals. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash her siblings' hair. Finally, she dries her siblings with a towel after she brought them out of the bathtub.

"How was your bath, you two?" Sue asked.

"It was good, sis" said Margaret.

"That's great" said Sue. "I have the pajamas for you two"

Her siblings put on their pajamas and went to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now, sis" said Margaret.

"That's good" said Sue. "Time for bed now"

They went to bed and Sue turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sue" said James.

"Good night, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings went fast asleep as Sue left the room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Shower for Her Mom

Principal Rodriguez is now getting ready to take a shower. She had been working at school all day as a matter of fact. She would remember what to wash of course. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina and her hair. She would be careful what's she touched. Let's that Sue's mom would wash herself in the shower.

"Kids, I am getting ready to take a shower" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue. "Do you have your pajamas to wear?"

"I sure did, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "In fact, I always puts them on before I got out of the bathroom"

"Okay, mom" said Sue. "Enjoy your shower"

"I sure will, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

She went to the bathroom, locking the door, taking off her clothes and went to the shower.

"What is our mom doing, sis?" Margaret asked.

"She is taking a shower, Margaret" said Sue. "The door is locked as in she is naked"

"So, we can't go in there, sis?" James asked.

"We can't, James" said Sue. "She will yell at us if we go inside"

"I don't want to go there" said Margaret.

"Me either, Margaret" said Sue. "I hear her humming"

Their mom wash herself with a body wash and wash her body parts including her vagina. Then, she brought a shampoo and she wash her hair. Finally, she came out of the shower, dries herself with a towel and puts on her pajamas.

"Kids, you came in now" said Principal Rodriguez.

They saw her came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"How was it, mom?" Sue asked.

"It was good, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I didn't touch my vagina"

"But you did wash it" said Sue.

"Yes, I did" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue and her siblings went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now" said Sue.

They went to bed and their mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Sue.

"Good night, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

The kids went fast asleep and their mom left the room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. A Bad Boy Circumcised

A bad boy is now getting ready to be circumcised without an anesthetic. He was doing bad things at an elementary school as a matter of fact. He will be circumcised at the hospital of course. He will be staying inside the emergency room when he circumcised by the doctor. Let's hope that a bad boy will be circumcised at the hospital.

"Young man, we are going to the hospital" said his mom.

"Why, mom?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you were in trouble at school" said his mom. "In fact, you went to the detention by the principal"

"I didn't do anything bad, mom" said a bad boy.

"The principal saw you doing it" said his mom.

"Like what, mom?" A bad boy asked.

"Like doing a bad prank and bullying students" said his mom.

"I never did that, mom" said a bad boy.

"I'm sorry but you did, young man" said his mom. "Go to the car right now"

They went to the car and drives to the local hospital. Then, they went inside and took their seat.

"They will call your name soon, young man" said his mom.

"All right, mom" said a bad boy.

They saw a doctor calling out to a bad boy.

"Young man, he is calling you" said his mom.

He went with the doctor.

"So young man, what were you doing lately?" The doctor asked.

"I was bullying the kids, sir" said a bad boy.

"That was disrespectful, young man" said the doctor. "We are going to circumcised you without an anesthetic"

"Is this an emergency room?" A bad boy asked.

"Yes, it is" said the doctor. "Stay still, young man"

Outside of the emergency room, his mom is waiting for her son to come out.

"What's wrong with your son?" A woman asked.

"He was being a brat" said his mom.

They saw him being circumcised without anesthetic.

"Ma'am, your son is circumcised" said the doctor.

"Thank you, sir" said his mom.

"No problem, ma'am" said the doctor.

A bad boy and his mom went back home from the hospital. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Another Visit to the Park

Sue and her siblings are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste of their mouth and puts away their toothbrush. They are getting ready to go back to the park as a matter of fact. They had fun on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will have another great day at the park.

"Good morning, Sue" said Margaret.

"Good morning, you two" said Sue. "Mom is making breakfast"

"Okay, Sue" said Margaret. "Where are we going today?"

"We are going to the park today" said Sue. "In fact, we had a great time there on our last visit"

"I like going to the park" said James.

"Same here" said Margaret.

"That's nice, you two" said Sue. "Time for breakfast"

Sue and her siblings went to the table and had breakfast.

"Good breakfast, Sue" said James.

"Yes, it is, James" said Sue. "Pancakes is what we are having"

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings are now leaving the house.  
"Time to go to the park now" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her siblings went to walk around.

"Nice weather for us today, Sue" said Margaret.

"Fall will be here soon" said Sue.

"What's that?" Margaret asked.

"It's about when the weather begins to get colder" said Sue.

"Summer is going to end though" said James.

"That is true, James" said Sue. "You can go to the playground, you two"

"Thanks, sis" said Margaret.

"No problem, Margaret" said Sue.

They went to the playground and saw the slides.

"Sue, look" said Margaret. "A slide is here"

"You can slide down, Margaret" said Sue. "I'm watching at you two"

"Okay, Sue" said Margaret.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Margaret.

She saw James climbs up the ladder and sat down on the slide. Then, he slides down and got off.

"Great day for us, sis" said Margaret.

"It sure is" said Sue.

Sue and her siblings are having another great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Yellowstone Caldera Eruption Part 1

It's been a busy day at the Yellowstone National Park. The Yellowstone Caldera will be erupted soon as a matter of fact. Everyone will be leaving the park of course. It is not safe to be at the park. They will try to evacuate from the national park when it erupts. Let's hope that everyone will be leaving the Yellowstone National Park.

"A lot of people are having a great day at the Yellowstone National Park" said the security guard.

"Yes, they have" said the other security guard. "In fact, it is a good weather for us today"

"That is true" said the security guard. "Hopefully that the Yellowstone Caldera won't be erupted"

"Is that the one with the supervolcano?" The other security guard asked.

Later, everyone saw the Yellowstone Caldera started to be erupted.

"Look, sir" said the other security guard. "The Yellowstone Caldera is starting to erupt"

"It is a super eruption" said the security guard.

"That can't be good, sir" said the other security guard.

"It won't be" said the security guard. "We better warn everyone"

"Good idea, sir" said the other security guard.

They warn everyone about the Yellowstone Caldera.

"Everyone, please leave the park immediately" said the security guard.

They saw them leaving the Yellowstone National Park.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to the Yellowstone Caldera erupted, the Yellowstone National Park is closed until further notice" said the announcer.

"We should go as well" said the other security guard.

"That is true" said the security guard. "It's not safe for us to stay at the park"

They left the Yellowstone National Park and got home.

"We are home now" said the security guard.

"What's happening, honey?" His wife asked.

"The Yellowstone Caldera was erupting" said the security guard. "Thankfully, we just got home safe"

"That's good, honey" said his wife. "I am sure that the supervolcano would end its eruption soon"

"I hope so too" said the security guard. "Yellowstone Caldera is a supervolcano by the way"

The security guards just got home from the national park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Yellowstone Caldera Eruption Part 2

The Yellowstone Caldera eruption continues at the park. Everyone got out of the national park in time as a matter of fact. They don't want to stay there during the eruption of course. The ash clouds could go across the nation to Kansas. It's not good that the supervolcano to be erupted. Let's hope that everyone will stay safe during the eruption.

"I'm home now" said the other security guard.

"How was your day at the Yellowstone National Park?" His wife asked.

"It was good" said the other security guard. "But we would have to leave the park?"

"Why?" His wife asked.

"Because the Yellowstone Caldera erupts as everyone left" said the other security guard.

"That can't be good" said his wife. "In fact, we are at home just in time"

"Everyone also evacuated during the eruption" said the other security guard. "Let's see what's on TV"

They sat on the couch and turned on TV.

"We got some big stories for today" said the anchorman. "Yellowstone Caldera was erupted earlier today"

"That's what we saw" said the other security asked.

"The ash clouds are heading towards across the nation to Kansas" said the anchorman. "We go to the meteorologist with the details"

"Thanks, I'm here now with the scientist who has learned about the supervolcano" said the meteorologist. "And here's a live look in Kansas as they see the ash clouds came"

"People in Kansas have never saw the ash clouds" said the other security asked.

"They are now" said his wife. "Look, the clouds are heading towards Topeka"

"I can see that on TV" said the other security guard.

"Same here" said his wife. "The residents in Kansas went home and stays inside the house"

"They can't go outside the house when there's the ash clouds there" said the other security guard.

"Exactly" said his wife. "I can see the ash clouds as well"

"Good thing the rest of the country didn't see it" said the other security guard.

Everyone is staying inside the house when the ash clouds came. See what happens in the chapter of this long story.


	20. Yellowstone Caldera Eruption Part 3

The Yellowstone Caldera super eruption is still happening right now. The ash clouds will be heading to Missouri as a matter of fact. Everyone will be prepared for it of course. It's not safe to stay outside when the ash clouds came. They will be staying inside whenever the cloud arrives there. Let's hope that everyone will be staying inside the house.

"The Yellowstone Calera super eruption is happening" said the security guard.

"I know that" said his wife. "In fact, we are staying at home during the eruption"

"That is true" said the security guard. "I hate staying outside during the eruption"

"Same here" said his wife. "Let's see what's on TV"

They went to the couch and turns on the TV.

"This just in, everyone in Missouri are now preparing for the ash clouds" said the anchorman.

"The ash clouds are already at Kansas" said the security guard.

"I saw it on the radar" said the wife.

"There is a look on sky cam in Missouri" said the security guard. "We just saw the governor from over there making an announcement about the ash clouds"

"I can see him now" said his wife. "Everyone is now heading home"

"Yes, they are" said the security guard. "They know what the ash clouds are"

"It is also known as the volcanic ash" said his wife. "They have just got home already"

"Yes, they went inside" said the security guard. "Here come the clouds now"

They saw the clouds coming to Missouri.

"The ash clouds look bad now" said his wife.

"I see it now" said the security guard. "It's already across the nation including Kansas and Missouri"

"Good thing that everyone got home safe" said his wife. "They will be staying there until the ash clouds are gone"

"I hope so" said the security guard. "The Yellowstone National Park is still close due to the eruption"

"As you heard, everyone Missouri have just got home in time" said the anchorman.

"I am sure that they are safe" said the security guard.

The ash clouds are now extending to Missouri as everyone are staying home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Yellowstone Caldera Eruption Part 4

The Yellowstone Caldera eruption is still happening right now. The ash clouds have come to Kansas and Missouri as a matter of fact. The clouds will be coming to Virginia of course. Everyone will be going home once the ash clouds arrives at Virginia. It's unsafe to stay outside when the ash clouds are here. Let's hope that everyone will be staying inside the house.

"The Yellowstone Caldera is still happening" said the other security guard.

"We know that already" said his wife. "In fact, we are staying home until the eruption ends"

"The ash clouds have come across the nation" said the other security guard.

"The clouds are at Kansas and Missouri" said his wife.

"Let's watch TV to see what's happening" said the other security guard.

They turned on the TV and sat on the couch.

"Today, the ash clouds are expecting to head to Virginia" said the anchorman.

"There's a live look at Norfolk, Virginia" said the other security guard.

"Everyone is going to prepare for it there" said his wife.

"I can see the governor of Virginia" said the other security guard.

"He is on TV, honey" said his wife.

They saw him doing an announcement about the ash clouds.

"We heard it now" said the other security guard.

"He says that everyone will be going home when the ash clouds come" said his wife.

"Here's a live look now as everyone are heading back home" said the other security guard.

"I see it now, honey" said his wife. "It is not safe to stay outside when the ash clouds are here"

"Exactly" said the other security guard. "I don't know when the super eruption will end"

"Me either, honey" said his wife. "It will be a while by the way"

"I agree with you" said the other security guard.

They saw the ash clouds arrived at Virginia.

"The ash clouds are at Virginia" said his wife.

"Good thing that everyone is safe now" said the other security guard.

The ash clouds have come to Virginia as everyone went inside their house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Yellowstone Caldera Eruption Part 5

A lot of people had to evacuate at the Yellowstone National Park after the Yellowstone Caldera started erupting a few days ago. The residents are now about the sulfur dioxide exposure as a matter of fact. They went home in time of course. The volcanic gas could cool off the lava. Let's hope that the volcanic gas given off the Caldera.

"The Yellowstone Calera eruption is still going on" said the security guard.

"Thank you for coming to my house, you two" said the other security guard.

"No problem" said the security guard. "In fact, the volcanic has been across the nation"

"Good thing that everyone stays safe" said his wife.

"We know that" said the other security guard.

"Can we turn on the TV for an update?" The security guard asked.

"Sure, we can" said his wife.

They went to the couch and turns on the TV.

"We got an update for you, folks" said the anchorman. "The sulfur dioxide is about to dissolve the lava from the Caldera"

"What is sulfur dioxide?" His wife asked.

"Sulfur dioxide is the chemical compound with the formula SO₂" said the security guard. "It could dissolve the lava from the Caldera"

"It is also the volcanic gas" said his wife.

"I know it" said the security guard. "That's the one with the cool gas"

"It helps to dissolves the lava and magma" said his wife.

"The gases also trapped in cavities in volcanic rocks" said the other security guard.

"These volcanic gases are water vapor, carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide and such" said the security guard.

"Exactly" said his wife.

"There's a live look at the Yellowstone Caldera" said the security guard. "Hopefully the gas will cool off that lava"

They saw the volcanic gas dissolving the lava and magma on TV.

"Look, the gas has dissolved the lava and magma from the Caldera" said the other security guard"

"I saw it now" said the security guard.

"Same here" said his wife. "I didn't know the gas dissolves the lava"

The volcanic gas has dissolved the lava. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Eruption Reaction

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. They will be reacting about that supervolcano eruption as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day at school of course. They have been watching the eruption on TV. The volcanic gas has already dissolved the lava and magma. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will react to the supervolcano eruption.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "Back to school now"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said one of her friends. "There was an eruption at Yellowstone"

"I saw that on TV" said Sue. "In fact, we react to it"

"Yes, we did" said her other friend. "The volcanic ash has come across the nation"

"Like Missouri, Kansas and Virginia" said Sue.

"Exactly" said one of her friends. "We better get to class now"

"Let's go then" said Sue.

Sue and her friends went to their class and took their seat.

"Just in time, girls" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher"

"Good morning, students" said the teacher. "As we already know that there was an eruption at the Yellowstone National Park"

"That was scary, ma'am" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said the teacher. "I have some assignments for you"

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Students, you may begin" said the teacher.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem, Sue" said the teacher.

After a while, Sue and her friends turned their assignments in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, girls?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"Go back to your seats, girls" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"I'm sorry about the eruption, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It's okay" said Sue. "We just saw it on TV"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Volcanic Winter

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. They have reacting about the Yellowstone Caldera being erupted as a matter of fact. It would cause global cooling of course. They will be wearing a jacket when the temperature decreases. There is also going to be a volcanic winter. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will wear their winter clothes during global cooling.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "Global cooling is happening right now"

"I heard that" said Sue. "In fact, I brought my jacket with me"

"Same here, Sue" said her other friend. "The temperature is also decreasing"

"The volcanic winter begins is why" said Sue. "We better get to class now, girls"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Yes, we are, Sue" said one of her friends. "I can see our teacher"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "We already know that the volcanic winter has already begun after the Caldera in Yellowstone was erupted"

"We know that, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have some assignments with me" said the teacher.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"You may begin your assignments, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned their assignments in to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"Okay, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem, Sue" said the teacher. "Go back to your seat"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignment for us today" said one of her friends.

"It sure was" said Sue.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Winter Clothes

It is now winter, and Sue and her friends are now going to wear their winter clothes. The global cooling is happening right now as a matter of fact. It will be cold outside of course. Sue and her friends will stay in school as they can stay warmed inside. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be wearing their winter clothes.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"  
Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "It is cold outside today"

"It sure is" said Sue. "In fact, we brought our winter clothes"

"Yes, we did, Sue" said one of her friends. "Global cooling is happening"

"I know that" said Sue. "It began after the lava from the Caldera erupts"

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "We better get to class now"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Sue. "I can see our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "It is currently cold here in Los Angeles"

"Yes, it is, ma'am" said Sue. "We brought our winter clothes with us"

"That is true, Sue" said the teacher. "I have some assignments with me"

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"You may begin your assignments now" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends finished their assignments and turned them on to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"All right then" said the teacher. "Go back to your seat and I will grade them soon"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignments for us today, girls" said Sue.

"Yes, it is, Sue" said one of her friends. "We have been working hard today"

"Exactly" said Sue. "It is warm inside at school"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Building a Snowman

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be going outside to play in the snow with her friends as a matter of fact. They will build snowman of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have fun in the snow.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "It's snowing outside"

"I saw it, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I will go outside in the snow with my friends"

"Alright, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Eat your breakfast first"

Sue went to the table and had breakfast.

"Good pancakes, mom" said Sue. "That was good"

She saw her friends outside.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Sue.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She went outside and puts on her winter clothes.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "It's cold outside today.

"The volcanic winter is why, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It's also snowing as well" said Sue. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, Sue" said her other friend. "Let's go"

Sue and her friends went to the park and played with the snow.

"Great time in the snow, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Yes, it is" said Sue. "Why don't we build a snowman"

"That's a great idea, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends roll a big snowball for the bottom part of the snowman. Then, they rolled a medium snowball for the middle part. Finally, they rolled a small snowball for the head of the snowman.

"Now we need some rocks and carrots and sticks" said Sue.

"We have some, Sue" said one of her friends. "We also brought a hat"

They put the rest on the snowball and they finished making it.

"That looks good, Sue" said one of her friends. "We have never built a snowman before"

Sue and her friends have been working hard on building a snowman. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Throwing Snowballs

Sue and her friends are having a great day in the snow at the park. They have recently built a snowman as a matter of fact. They will be having a snowball fight of course. The global cooling is still happening right now. They are currently wearing their winter clothes. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have fun in the snow.

"Building a snowman sure was a hard work, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It sure was" said Sue. "In fact, we have been working on it together"

"That is true, Sue" said her other friend. "We still have a lot of snow here"

"I know that" said Sue. "Global cooling is still happening"

"What else can we do in the snow?" One of her friends asked.

"Maybe we can have a snowball fight" said Sue.

"That's a great idea, Sue" said her other friend. "We can make snowballs and do a snowball fight"

"Let's make some" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are now making a few snowballs.

"That's a lot of snowballs we made, Sue" said one of her friends.

"We are going to throw them soon" said Sue.

"I made some, Sue" said her other friend. "Let me see who I will throw a snowball at"

She pointed at Sue and throws a snowball at her.

"That is cold" said Sue. "My turn to throw a snowball"

She pointed at one of her friends and throws a snowball at her.

"You got me, Sue" said one of her friends. "Time for me to throw a snowball"

She pointed at her other friend and threw a snowball at her.

"She got me" said her other friend. "Snowball fight is fun"

"I know" said Sue. "Let's keep throwing them"

Sue and her other friend throw a snowball at each other.

"You two, look over there" said one of her friends.

They look behind them and she throw a snowball at them.

"Good throwing" said Sue.

The girls are having fun throwing snowballs. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. School

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. The snow has been completely melted as a matter of fact. The weather is a little warm of course. They will be having a great at school. They will also have to behave themselves during class by the way. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a wonderful day at school" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"  
Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are back at school today"

"Yes, we are" said Sue. "In fact, we had a lot of fun in the snow"

"The snow is now gone already, Sue" said her other friend. "It was completely melted"

"I saw that" said Sue. "We are going to class now"

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to class and their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Sue. "I can see our teacher"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school today"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said the teacher. "I have some assignments with me"

She gave her assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned their assignments in.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's good, Sue" said the teacher. "I will grade your assignments soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"You're welcomes, Sue" said the teacher.

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignment for us today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends. "We have been working hard"

"But we finished it" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "We should rest for a while"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. At the Park

Sue is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be taking her siblings to the park as a matter of fact. They will have great time over there of course. Let's hope that Sue and her siblings will have a great day at the park.

"Good morning, you two" said Sue.

"Where are we going today, sis?" Margaret asked.

"We are going to the park today" said Sue. "In fact, you two haven't gone to the park for a while"

"I know that, sis" said Margaret. "It was snowing outside"

"Exactly, Margaret" said Sue. "We better eat breakfast now"

Sue and her siblings went to the table and had breakfast.

"Good pancakes for us, Sue" said James. "They were delicious"

"It sure is, James" said Sue. "Time to go to the park now"

"Okay, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her siblings went to the park.

"It is a beautiful weather today" said Sue.

"It is nice and warm today" said James. "I can see the playground"

"Have fun, you two" said Sue. "I will sit down on the bench"

Her siblings went to the playground and Sue went to the bench. Then, she saw her friends coming over.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "Nice to see you"

"Thanks, Sue" said her other friend.

"No problem" said Sue. "A good day at the park for us today"

"It sure is, Sue" said one of her friends. "Are those your siblings?"

"Yes, they are" said Sue. "They are having fun in the playground"

"That's nice of them, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are watching them too"

"That's nice of you three" said Sue. "I usually watch my siblings alone"

"I didn't you did that, Sue" said her other friend.

"I usually do" said Sue. "You can sit with me if you want"

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

Her friends sat on the bench with Sue. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Planting

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to plant seeds at the light greenhouse. They will be using the watering can to plant the seeds as a matter of fact. They will plant such as flowers, vegetables, fruits and such. It will take a few days to grow. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be planting the seeds.

"Good morning, you two" said Sue.

"Did you have a goodnight sleep, sis?" Margaret asked.

"I sure did, Margaret" said Sue. "In fact, my friends are coming here"

"What are they going to do here?" James asked.

"They are going to help me planting the garden" said Sue.

"I didn't know they're going to do that" said James.

"Me either" said Margaret.

"They already brought the seeds with them" said Sue. "They will be here in a few minutes"

They saw Sue's friends outside of the window.

"You two, my friends are here" said Sue.

She answered the door and her friends went inside.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It's great to be here, you two" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said her other friend.

"Anytime" said Sue. "Now what do you have here?"

"We have the seeds to plant, Sue" said one of her friends.

"That's great, you two" said Sue. "Let's go ahead and plant them"

"Be careful you three" said Margaret.

"We sure will, Margaret" said Sue.

Sue and her friends went outside and took the seeds to the light greenhouse.

"That's a lot of fruits and veggies you grew" said one of her friends.

"I helped with my mom" said Sue. "You can help me plant the seeds"

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend. "Here are the seeds"

She gave the seeds to Sue and she covered them with dirt. Then, she brought out the watering can and plants the seeds with it.

"That is a good job, Sue" said one of her friends. "You have been working hard on it"

"I know that" said Sue. "It will take a few days to grow"

The girls plant the rest of the seeds. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Mayor's Speech

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be seeing the mayor speech at the city hall as a matter of fact. She has never saw a mayor doing a speech of course. Let's hope that Sue will get to see the mayor doing a speech.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "The mayor is going to have a speech today"

"I heard about that, mom" said Sue. "In fact, we will get to see his speech"

"That is true, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

She went downstairs to the table and had breakfast with her mom.

"Good breakfast, mom" said Sue. "I enjoyed them"

"That's great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "We better get going now"

"We don't want to miss the speech" said Sue. "It will start in a few minutes"

They left the house and went to the city for the Mayor's speech.

"Here we are now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Just in time for the speech"

"I can see the mayor now, mom" said Sue.

"Thank you for coming to my speech today" said the mayor. "I am here with my lovely wife. We have married for over thirty years"

"That's nice of them" said Sue.

"We represent the men and women the Los Angeles police department for the last few months" said the mayor. "As well as the entire team in City Hall"

They gave him an applause.

"Before I came over, I ask her to see how we are doing today" said the mayor. "She says we are good today"

After the speech, everyone gave the mayor an applause.

"Great speech today, mom" said Sue. "That mayor is nice today"

"He would become the mayor again soon" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I hope so too, mom" said Sue. "I like him so much"

She went to chat with the mayor. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Harvest Some Food

Sue and her friends are going to help people to give them food. The people have been eaten for a few days as a matter of fact. They will be taken care of them of course. The people are homeless, and they don't have anything to eat. They are going to the homeless shelter in which they live there. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will take care of the homeless people.

"Good morning, you two" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Margaret.

"I am going to the homeless shelter today" said Sue.

"What's that, Sue?" Margaret asked.

"It's the one where people don't have a home" said Sue. "In fact, I will be taking care of them"

"Alright, Sue" said Margaret.

"Mom is calling me now" said Sue.

"Be careful, Sue" said Margaret.

Sue and her mom went to the homeless shelter and drops off her daughter.

"Have a great day, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left the homeless shelter and Sue went inside.

"Hi, ma'am" said Sue. "I am here to take care of the homeless shelter"

"They have not eaten for a few days, ma'am" said the manager.

"That's why I'm bringing them food" said Sue.

"That's nice of you, ma'am" said the manager. "You will harvest some food"

"Exactly, ma'am" said Sue.

"They are here now" said the manager.

She went to the homeless people.

"What are you doing here?" One of the homeless people asked.

"I am here to bring you food" said Sue. "I am about to serve over 300 hunger-relief organizations across the city"

"That's good, ma'am" said one of the homeless people. "What did you bring us?"

"My mom made ham sandwich" said Sue. "She made them before I come over here"

"That's nice of her" said one of the homeless people.

Sue gave the sandwich to the homeless people and they ate them.

"Thank you to giving us sandwich, ma'am" said one of the homeless people.

"No problem" said Sue. "I will give you a food bank one day"

She did a good job harvest food. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Feeding Homeless People

Sue is doing a good job at taking care of the homeless people. She already did some harvest some food as a matter of fact. She is currently at the homeless shelter of course. Sue has a lot of food to feed the homeless shelter. She recently gave them and ham sandwich. Let's hope that Sue feeds more homeless people.

"Thank you for taking care of us, ma'am" said one of the homeless people.

"No problem, ma'am" said Sue. "In fact, I am staying here at the homeless shelter"

"That's nice of you, ma'am" said one of the homeless people. "Do you have more food to feed us?"

"I sure do, sir" said Sue. "I have a lot of food to bring"

"Like what?" One of the homeless people asked.

"Like chicken, soup, salad and such" said Sue. "My mom made those"

"Did you bring any soup for us?" One of the homeless people asked.

"I have chicken soup and vegetable soup" said Sue.

"That's good, ma'am" said one of the homeless people.

She served the soup to some of the homeless people.

"The soup looks delicious, ma'am" said one of the homeless people.

"I know that, ma'am" said Sue. "I have some other options for a few"

"Alright, ma'am" said one of the homeless people.

She went to chat with other homeless people.

"So, did you have any other options for us?" One of the homeless people asked.

"I have soup, salad, chicken and a sandwich" said Sue.

"We can have chicken" said one of the homeless people.

"I have baked chicken" said Sue.

"That's good, ma'am" said one of the homeless people.

She serves baked chicken to some homeless people.

"That chicken looks delicious" said one of the homeless people.

"I know that, sir" said Sue. "Baked chicken is better than fried chicken"

"We would like to thank your mom for cooking them" said one of the homeless people.

"No problem, sir" said Sue. "You won't be hungry without feeding"

Sue did a good job at feeding homeless people. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Snowstorm

Sue did a good job at taking care of the homeless people. The snowstorm will be arriving to her city as a matter of fact. Sue will be going home before it comes of course. She doesn't want to get stuck during the storm. She can get home in time. Let's hope that Sue will be going home in time.

"Thank you for taking care of us, ma'am" said one of the homeless people.

"No problem, sir" said Sue. "In fact, I did a good job at feeding you"

"That's nice of you, ma'am" said one of the homeless people.

They heard Sue's phone ringing and Sue answered it.

"Hello?" Sue asked.

"Sue, I need you to go home right now" said Principal Rodriguez.

"How come?" Sue asked.

"Because the snowstorm is about to come" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue. "I'll see you when I get there"

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

She hangs up her phone.

"I better go now" said Sue. "I have to get home before the snowstorm"

"Alright, ma'am" said one of the homeless people. "We will see you later"

"Bye" said Sue.

She left the homeless shelter.

"I need to hurry now" said Sue. "The snowstorm will be here soon"

She ran as fast as she could until she arrived at home.

"There you are now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Just in time, mom" said Sue. "I see a snowstorm now"

"I am making hot chocolate right now" said Principal Rodriguez.

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "I am getting thirsty"

"Same here, sis" said Margaret.

"Hi, Margaret" said Sue. "I helped the homeless people"

"How was it?" Margaret asked.

"It was good" said Sue. "I fed them a lot of food"

"That's great, Sue" said Margaret.

They saw their mom coming out bringing hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate is now ready" said Principal Rodriguez.

They drank the hot chocolate.

"It looks delicious" said Sue. "I like them"

Sue and her siblings are enjoying hot chocolate. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Snowman Building Contest

Sue is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put the toothbrush away. She will be going outside with her friends as a matter of fact. The snowman building contest is happening of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will enter the snowman building contest.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes right now"

"It smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I really like pancakes"

She went downstairs and went to the table to have breakfast with her mom.

"Good pancakes, mom" said Sue. "They are delicious"

"I'm glad you like them, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

They saw her friends outside.

"My friends are here now, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

She left the house and went with her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "The snowman building contest is happening today"

"Let's go ahead and see" said Sue.

They went there and registered for the contest.

"We are participated" said Sue. "Hopefully we will win the contest"

"I hope so too, Sue" said her other friend. "Let's go ahead and building a snowman"

Sue and her friends made three snowballs for the parts of the snowman.

"That looks good, Sue" said one of her friends. "Making a snowball for the snowman is a hard work"

"It sure was" said Sue. "Now we need the stuff that we need for the snowman"

They put the carrot for his nose, sticks for his arms and the rest for his eyes and his mouth.

"That looks perfect, Sue" said her other friend.

"We also put buttons on him as well" said Sue. "Here comes the judge now"

They declared that Sue and her friends are the winner.

"Congratulations, girls, you won the competition" said the judge.

Sue and her friends did a hard work for building a snowman. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. An Old Man Dead

The snow is now gone again, and Sue and her friends are now going back to school. They will be taking a pop quiz as a matter of fact. They already remember what to do during the pop quiz of course. They will be doing all the questions without skipping them. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are having a pop quiz"

"I know that" said Sue. "In fact, we did good on our last pop quiz"

"We better get to class now" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "The pop quiz is happening today"

"Did you bring the quiz?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, Sue" said the teacher. "I have them with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began doing it.

"Begin your pop quiz now" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends saw an old man dead.

"Look, girls" said Sue. "I see an old man dead"

"We better take a look" said one of her friends.

They went there and saw that old man not breathing.

"He is not breathing anymore" said Sue.

"I guess that he was stuck during the snowstorm" said one of her friends.

"I thought so" said Sue.

"What's happening, ladies?" The funeral man asked.

"That old man is dead, sir" said her other friend.

"Alright, we will take care of him" said the funeral man.

He took that old man's body away.

"He is gone now" said Sue.

"He will be missed, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Can we finish the pop quiz now?" Sue asked.

"Sure, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went back to class and finish their pop quiz. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Another Snowstorm

Sue and her friends had a great day at school. They will have to get home fast as a matter of fact. Another snowstorm is about to come of course. They will try to get home as fast as they could. They don't to get trapped during the snowstorm. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home in time for the snowstorm.

"That was a great day at school today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends. "I like coming to school with you"

"Same here" said Sue. "In fact, we did good on our pop quiz"

"Yes, we did, Sue" said her other friend. "We also found an old man dead"

"He will be missed, girls" said Sue.

"We know that, Sue" said one of her friends.

They heard the bell rang and the students are leaving school.

"See you tomorrow, students" said the teacher.

"Bye, ma'am" said Sue.

"Time to go home now, Sue" said one of her friends.

"We better get home fast, girls" said Sue.

"Why, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"Because a snowstorm is about to come" said Sue.

"I hate snowstorm coming over" said one of her friends.

"Me too" said her other friend.

"Let's go over to my house, girls" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends ran to her house and came home in time.

"We are home now, ma'am" said Sue.

"Just in time because the snowstorm is here" said her other friend.

"How was school, girls?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "We did a pop quiz today"

"That's great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Did you see that dead old man?"

"We sure did, mom" said Sue. "It was sad to see"

"I am sure that he will be missed" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making some hot chocolate for you, girls"

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "Hot chocolate is delicious"

"It sure is, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

She gave them to Sue and her friends and they drank them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. A Dead Wiener Dog

Sue is waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put the toothbrush away. She will be looking at the aftermath of the snowstorm as a matter of fact. It sure was bad to see a snowstorm of course. Let's hope Sue and her friends will find any deaths after the storm.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "In fact, pancakes are delicious"

"That is true, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Call your friends to come downstairs"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She called her friends to come downstairs and they went downstairs to the table.

"Thank you for staying at your house last night, Sue" said one of her friends.

"You're welcome, girls" said Sue. "Pancakes are ready"

Sue and her friends are now eating pancakes.

"Good pancakes, Sue" said her other friend. "I really enjoyed it"

"Same here" said Sue. "Mom, can we go outside to see if there's any deaths after the storm?"

"Sure, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Be careful what you are going"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Let's go, girls"

Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes and went outside.

"Let's go walk around to see if there's any deaths" said one of her friends.

"Great idea" said Sue.

They walk around until they saw a dead wiener dog.

"Look, girls" said Sue. "The wiener dog is sad"

"That is sad to see him dead, Sue" said her other friend.

"He will be missed" said Sue.

They saw the funeral man coming over.

"Did I hear about the wiener dog dead?" The funeral man asked.

"Yes, sir" said Sue. "We just saw it"

"I will take care of him" said the funeral man.

He took that wiener dog away.

"He is gone now, girls" said Sue. "I will miss that dog"

"Same" said one of her friends. "it's the one with hot dog with legs"

Sue and her friends continue to walk around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Cold Weather

Sue is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. The weather outside will be cold as a matter of fact. They will have the heater on to stay home of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be staying warm.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I really like waffles"

"Can you call your friends when they are ready?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She called her friends to come downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready, girls" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are coming"

They went downstairs and came to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"Waffles are good" said one of her friends.

"That is true" said Sue.

They began eating waffles and ate them.

"That was good, Sue" said her other friend. "I enjoyed it"

"I'm glad you like them, girls" said Sue.

"It is cold outside today, Sue" said one of her friends.

"We can stay inside, girls" said Sue. "I will tell mom to turn on the heater"

She went to talk to her mom.

"Sure, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "It sure is cold outside today"

She turns on the heater to keep them warm.

"That looks good, mom" said Sue. "I don't want the house to stay cold"

"Me either, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "The temperature outside is about between 10 and 30 degrees"

"I touch the window and it feels cold" said Sue. "Good thing that we have our heater on"

"Yes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "That will keep us warm"

"Same for our winter clothes if we go outside" said Sue.

"Your mom is nice, Sue" said her other friend.

"Thanks" said Sue. "I like her"

Sue and her friends are staying warm inside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Snow

Sue and her friends are still at her house as the cold weather is happening. Snow will be coming to her area as a matter of fact. She saw snow a lot of times of course. This will be a colder weather for her as snow is about to come. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be looking at the snow.

"It is cold outside today" said Sue.

"I know that, Sue" said one of her friends. "Snow is about to come soon"

"That is true" said Sue. "In fact, we have seen snow a lot of times"

"We had fun in the snow, Sue" said her other friend.

"Exactly" said Sue. "Good thing that we have heater on"

"It's nice for your mom to do that" said one of her friends.

"She did everything, girls" said Sue. "She had been taken care of mom"

Outside, they saw snow coming down.

"Girls, the snow is coming down" said Sue.

"I didn't see that coming, Sue" said her other friend.

"Me either" said Sue. "I wonder if we can walk around in the snow"

"Ask your mom, Sue" said one of her friends.

"I sure will" said Sue.

She went to ask mom.

"Sure, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Don't forget to put on your winter clothes"

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

She puts on her winter clothes and went outside with her friends.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

"There's snow everywhere, Sue" said her other friends.

"We can look around, girls" said Sue.

They began walking around the city.

"It sure is good on the weather, girls" said Sue. "Snow always comes to our city"

"Volcanic winter is why, Sue" said one of her friends.

"We always put on our winter clothes on" said Sue. "We also had fun in the snow"

They continued walking around until they saw a park covered in snow.

"Girls, the park is covered" said Sue. "It snowed everyone"

Sue and her friends are now continue walking. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Mayor's Lighted Greenhouse

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to the mayor's house with her friends as a matter of fact. They will help him build a lighted greenhouse of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will help the mayor to build a lighted greenhouse.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, pancakes are delicious"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She calls out to her friends.

"Breakfast is ready, you two" said Sue.

"We will be right out, Sue" said one of her friends.

They went downstairs and went to the table.

"Did your mom make pancakes?" Her other friends.

"She sure did" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends puts on their winter clothes.

"Girls, the mayor needs help today" said Principal Rodriguez.

"What is it, mom?" Sue asked.

"He wants you to help him build a lighted greenhouse" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Alright, mom" said Sue.

At the mayor's house, Sue and her friends rang the doorbell and the mayor answers it.

"Hi, you three" said the mayor. "I'm glad you are here today"

"You told us to help you build a light greenhouse" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said the mayor. "It is at the backyard"

They went there and saw the lighted greenhouse being unbuilt.

"It is going to be look harder than I thought" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said one of her friends. "But we can do this"

They helped the mayor build a lighted greenhouse. Few hours later, the lighted greenhouse has been built.

"All finished now" said her other friend. "What do you think about your greenhouse, sir?"

"That looks perfect, girls" said the mayor. "I needed for my garden"

"I'm glad you like it, sir?" said Sue. "We better go now"

Sue and her friends did a lot of hard work. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Another Greenhouse

Sue and her friends are now going to build their greenhouse by themselves. They have recently built a lighted greenhouse for the mayor as a matter of fact. They helped the mayor to build one of course. They are going to build their greenhouse outside. It will take a few hours to be finished. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will build their own greenhouse.

"We did a lot of hard work, girls" said Sue. "The mayor helped us to build one"

"I am sure that he likes his greenhouse" said one of her friends.

"I hope so too" said Sue. "In fact, it took hours to finish the greenhouse"

They saw her mom coming with their greenhouse.

"Girls, I got you a greenhouse" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "We don't have one for us"

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "I wonder what we are going to do with our greenhouse"

"Since I got you girls a new greenhouse, I want you to build one yourselves" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Alright, mom" said Sue. "It will take a few hours to build one"

"That is true, Sue" said one of her friends.

The girls went outside, and Sue's mom brought out the greenhouse.

"Better get to work now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue. "Come on now, girls, we better get to work"

Sue and her friends began building their own greenhouse.

"Good building, girls" said Sue. "We have the map to follow the directions"

"We don't want to make any mistakes, Sue" said her other friend. "Good thing that you have the map for the greenhouse"

"Let's keep building now" said Sue. "Our greenhouse is almost finished"

"I see it now, Sue" said one of her friends.

They continued building the greenhouse until it has been built.

"All finish now, girls" said Sue.

"Now that's look like a greenhouse" said her other friend.

"We worked hard, girls" said Sue. "It takes time to build one"

Sue and her friends worked hard on building their greenhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Building a Tool Shed

Sue and her friends are getting ready to build a tool shed. They have recently built their greenhouse as a matter of fact. They will be doing the same thing for the tool shed of course. They will remember what to do when they build a tool shed. They will be following the directions when they are building it. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be building a tool shed.

"Great job for building the greenhouse, girls" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said one of her friends. "It sure was a hard work"

"Yes, it was" said Sue. "in fact, we are going to build a tool shed"

"What is a tool shed, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"It's the one where we keep the tools for the garden" said Sue.

"I will remember now, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said Sue. "Here comes mom now with the tool shed"

They saw her brought parts of the tool shed.

"Girls, these are the parts of the tool shed" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We saw it, mom" said Sue.

"Be sure you put the pieces together" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue.

"Also, following the directions as what you see on the map" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Alright, mom" said Sue. "We will look at the map"

"Thank you, girls" said Principal Rodriguez. "That's nice of you"

Sue and her friends began building on the tool shed.

"We are building a tool shed now, girls" said Sue.

"We are looking at the direction, Sue" said her other friend. "We will remember the directions of the tool shed"

"It will a few hours to finish, girls" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Later, Sue and her friends finished building a tool shed.

"That is perfect, Sue" said her other friend.

"We can put our garden tools there now" said Sue.

They put their garden tools in the tool shed.

"All done now, girls" said Sue. "We did a good job"

Sue and her friends have been working hard on building the tool shed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Another Bathroom Part 1

Sue is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. Another bathroom will be built today as a matter of fact. Sue can't wait for another bathroom to come of course. Let's hope that another bathroom will be built at her house.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making breakfast right now"

"That's great, mom" said Sue. "In fact, we always start the day with breakfast"

"That is true, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast today"

"Can I call out my friends when they are ready?" Sue asked.

"Sure, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue called out to her friends as the waffles are ready and came downstairs.

"Thanks for calling us, Sue" said one of her friends.

"You're welcome, girls" said Sue. "Now, let's eat"

After breakfast, they saw the construction workers coming in.

"Sue, what are they doing here?" Her other friend asked.

"They are here to build another bathroom" said Sue.

"I see it now" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

They saw the construction workers began building another bathroom.

"My house renovating right now" said Sue.

"How long is it going to take?" One of her friends asked.

"About a few days or so, girls" said Sue. "Good thing that my siblings aren't there"

"They would get hurt if they do" said her other friend.

"Exactly" said Sue. "They are away from the construction site"

They saw the construction workers putting a keep out sign.

"I guess we stay away for a few days" said Sue. "It's going to be a while"

Few days later, Sue wakes up in bed. Then, as she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she saw another bathroom being built.

"Mom, another bathroom has been built" said Sue.

"That's good, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "They have been working hard to build one"

Sue went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Another Bathroom Part 2

Building another bathroom continues and Sue and her friends are staying at home. It will be a while for another bathroom to be built as a matter of fact. They will stay away from another bathroom of course. Sue recently brush her teeth when she wakes up in bed. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I really like pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She called her friends to come downstairs.

"Girls, breakfast is ready" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends. "Will be right there"

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"So, is another bathroom still building right now?" Her other friend asked.

"Yes, it is" said Sue. "It will be a while to be finished"

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

After that, Sue and her friends finished breakfast.

"That was good, Sue" said her other friend. "Your mom is good at making breakfast"

"I know that" said Sue. "She makes everything such as omelets, pancakes, waffles and such"

"I see that, Sue" said one of her friends. "I had omelets when my mom makes them"

"What is good?" Sue asked.

"It sure is, Sue" said one of her friends. "Why don't look at another bathroom to see how it is doing?"

"Great idea" said Sue.

Sue and her friends went to check on another bathroom.

"How was the other bathroom doing, sir?" Sue asked.

"It is doing good, ma'am" said the construction worker. "It will be done for a few days"

"Thanks, sir" said Sue. "I was checking to see if another bathroom is built"

Few days later, Sue wakes up from her bed and saw another bathroom is built.

"Girls, another bathroom is built" said Sue.

"That's good, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Another Bathroom Part 3

Sue is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will look at the newly built bathroom as a matter of fact. It took a few days to be built of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will look at the newly built bathroom.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I'm making omelet for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I have never had omelet before"

"Sue, why don't you call the girls to come downstairs" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends. "We will be there"

They went downstairs and went to the table.

"Thank you for calling us, Sue" said her other friend. "It was nice of you"

"No problem, girls" said Sue. "Now, let's eat"

Sue and her friends have finished eating an omelet.

"Good omelet" said one of her friends. "It was delicious"

"I'm glad I liked it, girls" said Sue. "I really enjoyed it"

"Why don't we look at another bathroom" said her other friend.

"Sure, we can" said Sue. "Let's go and see"

They went there and saw it was completely built.

"Wow, Sue" said one of her friends. "That bathroom looks good"

"Let's go look around" said Sue.

They went to the newly built and saw a bathtub and a shower.

"This bathroom looks marvelous" said her other friend.

"I'm glad you like it, girls" said Sue. "it took a few days to be built"

"So, did you like the bathroom that we built?" The construction worker asked.

"We sure did, sir" said Sue. "It looks nice and my friends love it"

"That's great" said the construction worker. "We better go now"

"See you later, sir" said Sue.

The construction workers left Sue's house.

"You can use this bathroom for now, girls" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends have like their new bathroom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Bath in the New Bathroom

Sue is now getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She is going to give them a bath at a new bathroom as a matter of fact. She already remembers what to wash of course. She will keep an eye on their genitals before she washes them. She does not want to touch them. Let's hope that Sue will wash her siblings at the new bathroom.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said Margaret.

Sue takes them to the new bathroom, taking off their clothes and puts them in a tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Sue. "I am going to get the stuff that I need"

"Hurry back, Sue" said James.

Sue left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo to wash them.

"I'm giving my siblings a bath, mom" said Sue.

"That's great, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Be sure you wash them good"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I will be careful what I'm touching"

"I don't want you to touch their penis and vagina" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I won't, mom" said Sue.

"That's my daughter" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Time to wash my siblings now" said Sue.

"Go do it" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue went back to the bathroom and began washing her siblings. She uses the body wash to wash their body parts including their penis and vagina. Then, she grabbed the shampoo and put some on their hair to wash them. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries them with towel.

"What did you think about the new bathroom, you two?" Sue asked.

"It looks good, Sue" said Margaret. "I like this place"

"That's good, you two" said Sue. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave them their pajamas and they put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Sue.

"We sure won't" said James.

After that, Sue and her siblings went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sue" said Margaret.

"Good night, you two" said Sue. They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	48. Diana Takes a Shower

Diana is coming over to Sue's house for a visit. She will be taking a shower as a matter of fact. She will remember what to wash of course. Diana has never taken a shower at Sue's house. She has yet to use the new bathroom that recently being built. Let's hope that Diana will enjoy her shower at the new bathroom.

"Thank you for coming over, Di" said Sue.

"You're welcome, Sue" said Diana. "It's great to be here"

"A new bathroom has been built" said Sue. "In fact, you should check it out"

"Alright, Sue" said Diana.

She went to the new bathroom and looks at it.

"That is nice bathroom, Sue" said Diana. "How do they do that?"

"The construction workers build it for a few days" said Sue.

"That's nice of them, Sue" said Diana. "Should I take a shower here?"

"Sure, Di" said Sue. "Be sure you wash yourself"

"I sure will" said Diana. "That includes my body parts"

She takes off her clothes and went to the shower.

"Enjoy your shower, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

Sue left the new bathroom.

"The door is now locked as I left the bathroom" said Sue.

"That's good, Sue" said Margaret. "Hopefully, she will have a nice shower"

"I hope so, Margaret" said Sue. "I saw her naked already"

"She looks good naked when she was born" said James.

"Exactly, James" said Sue. "I let her use my body wash and my shampoo"

"You mean, she washes her body parts and her hair?" Margaret asked.

"That is true, sis" said Sue. "That also includes her vagina"

"Di will come out of the bathroom soon" said Margaret.

They saw Diana came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"How was it, Di?" Sue asked.

"It was good, Sue" said Diana. "I really like that new bathroom"

"I'm glad you like it, Di" said Sue. "Time for bed now"

They went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sue" said Margaret.

"Good night, you two" said Sue.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	49. Third Snowstorm

Sue and her friends have finished school for the day. They will have to get home fast as a matter of fact. The snowstorm is approaching Los Angeles of course. They don't want to get trapped from the snowstorm. They will try to get home in time before the snowstorm approaches. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home before the snowstorm.

"Great day at school today, girls" said Sue.

"We sure did, Sue" said one of her friends. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"That is true" said Sue. "In fact, we got a good grade on them"

"I know that, Sue" said her other friend. "We better get going now"

"Why?" Sue asked.

"Because snowstorm is about to come" said one of her friends.

"We better get going now, girls" said Sue.

They began running towards home.

"I see the clouds covering the sun" said her other friend.

"That's why we have to hurry" said Sue. "Hopefully we will get home in time"

"I hope so too, Sue" said one of her friends. "Snowstorm is almost here"

"We better go faster" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend.

They run faster and arrived at home in time.

"We are home, mom" said Sue.

"Welcome home, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Sue.

"That's great, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "You have just got in time"

"Yes, mom" said Sue. "The snowstorm has arrived"

"I'm glad that we just got home before the snowstorm" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"I'm making hot chocolate right now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Are you making them for my siblings?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Don't forget to call them"

"I can do that, mom" said Sue.

Later, she calls out to her siblings that the hot chocolate is ready.

"Thank you for calling us, sis" said Margaret.

"You're welcome" said Sue. "Here comes the hot chocolate"

Sue and her friends have drunk the hot chocolate. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	50. A Dead Horse

Sue is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. Sue and her friends will be looking for dead animals as a matter of fact. It was a bad snowstorm of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be looking for dead animals.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Morning, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast today"

"That's great, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I really like pancakes"

"Call your friends to come downstairs" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She called out to her friends and they came downstairs.

"Thank you for calling us, Sue" said one of her friends.

"No problem" said Sue. "Time to eat"

After breakfast, Sue and her friends puts on their winter clothes.

"We are going outside, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Sue and her friends left the house and began walking around the city.

"We better look for dead animals, Sue" said her other friend. "There's got to be one here somewhere"

"Let's look for it, girls" said Sue.

They keep searching until they found a dead horse.

"Look, girls" said Sue. "That horse is dead"

"That is sad, Sue" said one of her friends. "He had been trapped from the snow"

"That is true" said Sue. "He wasn't able to make it in time"

"And now, he is dead" said her other friend.

They saw several funeral men coming over.

"What is going on here?" One of the funeral men asked.

"The horse is dead, sir" said Sue.

"We will take of him, ma'am" said one of the funeral men.

They took that body away.

"He is gone now, girls" said Sue. "He will be missed"

"Yes, he will, Sue" said one of her friends. "Let's keep looking around"

"Alright, girls" said Sue. "Let's get going"

Sue and her friends continue to look around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Math Test

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do a math test. They have studying it hard before they take the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will have to work on the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "Did you study for the test as well?"

"We sure did, Sue" said one of her friends. "We have been studying it before the test"

"That is true" said Sue. "In fact, we will do good on our math test"

"I hope so too, Sue" said her other friend. "We better get to class now"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, students" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day today"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me now"

She gave the math test to her students and they begin working on it.

"Begin your math test now, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends finished their math test.

"Did you finish your math test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We worked hard on our test"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade your test soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats, you three"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math test, girls" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said one of her friends. "We didn't miss a single question"

"That is true" said Sue. "We should rest for now"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Volleyball Game

Sue and her friends are getting ready to play a volleyball game at school. They have already participated for the team as a matter of fact. They will do good at volleyball of course. If one team doesn't hit the volleyball on time, Sue and her friends will score a point. Let's hope that they will do good on a volleyball game.

"We have a volleyball game today, girls" said Sue.

"Yes, we do, Sue" said one of her friends. "How do we play?"

"It's easy, girls" said Sue. "You just have to hit the ball with your hand or spike it"

"I get it now, Sue" said her other friend.

"Now you remember how to play volleyball" said Sue. "In fact, we will have a good game"

"I hope so too, Sue" said one of her friends. "We better leave the locker room"

"That's right because the game is about to start" said Sue.

"Let's go now" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends left the locker room and went to the gym seeing their competitors.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Our big game for us at school"

"Who will serve the ball first?" One of her friends asked.

"I will do that" said Sue.

She served the ball and the volleyball game begins.

"And we are underway" said Sue.

Her opponent hits the ball and went to her team's court.

"We better hit the ball" said one of her friends.

Sue spikes it and one of her opponent's players misses it.

"Good job, Sue" said her other friend. "We are in the lead"

"1 to 0 is the score" said Sue.

Later, the volleyball game ends and Sue and her team wins the game.

"Great game, girls" said one of her opponent's players.

"Thanks, you three" said Sue. "It was nice to see you"

"We better go now" said one of her opponent's players.

"See you later now" said Sue.

"Bye, girls" said her opponent's players.

They went back home from their volleyball game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	53. Bowling Part 1

Sue and her friends had a great volleyball game. They are now getting ready to go to the bowling alley as a matter of fact. They will play bowling of course. The girls will remember to play bowling. There are 10 frames for three of them. One will earn a high score. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will enjoy playing bowling.

"Are you ready to go to the bowling alley?" Sue asked.

"I sure am, Sue" said one of her friends. "I have never played bowling before"

"Me either" said Sue. "In fact, we can learn how to play"

"Alright, Sue" said her other friends. "We have our shoes ready"

"That's great, girls" said Sue. "Let's go now"

Sue and her friends went to the bowling alley and went inside. Then, they put on their bowling shoes.

"Wow, Sue, there are a lot of people playing bowling here" said one of her friends.

"Good thing that we have our bowling shoes on" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "We can't play bowling without them"

"There are 10 frames for each of us" said Sue.

"I wonder who will win bowling" said one of her friends.

"We will see" said Sue. "Let's play now"

Sue goes first and brought out a bowling ball.

"You can do it, Sue" said her other friend.

"I am looking at the pins" said Sue.

She rolls it and the balls hits 8 pins.

"Only 2 pins left now" said Sue.

She rolls it again and hits 2 pin.

"Good, a spare" said Sue. "You're next now"

One of her friends got out a bowling ball.

"Just look at the pins" said one of her friends.

She throws the ball and it hits 10 pins.

"Wow, you got a strike" said her other friend.

"Thanks" said one of her friends.

Later, all 10 frames have been played.

"You had the highest score" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said one of her friends.

"No problem" said Sue. "We'll play again soon"

Sue and her friends had a great game of bowling. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Bowling Part 2

Diana is coming to Los Angeles for a visit. She hasn't seen Sue for a while as a matter of fact. She will be meeting her again of course. Sue will teach Diana how to play bowling. Diana never played bowling before. She will be trying to get a perfect score. Let's hope that Diana will learn how to play bowling.

"Morning, girls" said Sue.

"Morning, Sue" said one of her friends. "Your friends from out of town is coming over for a visit"

"I heard that" said Sue. "In fact, we had a great game of yesterday"

"We sure did, Sue" said her other friend. "Why don't you teach your friend from out of town how to play"

"I sure will, girls" said Sue.

They saw Diana came over to Sue's house.

"Di is here now" said Sue.

She opens the door and answers.

"Hi, Di" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "Long time no see"

"I know" said Sue. "One of my friends told me that I teach you bowling"

"I never played it before" said Diana.

"I can take you to the bowling alley" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

Sue takes Diana to the bowling alley and went inside.

"Here we are now, Di" said Sue. "Here are the bowling shoes to wear"

She gave it to Diana and puts them on.

"I'm all ready now" said Diana.

"Good, Di" said Sue. "I will be going first"

She brought out the bowling ball and rolls it as it hits 8 pins.

"Two pins left" said Sue.

She rolls it and it hits 2 more pins.

"I got a spare" said Sue. "Di, you are next"

Diana got her bowling ball and rolls it as It hits all 10 pins.

"I got a strike" said Diana.

"Good one, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana got all strikes for 10 frames.

"You got a perfect score, Di" said Sue. "You got 300"

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "That was a great playing"

Sue and Diana did a good job at bowling. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. Perfect Score Party

Sue and Diana are now getting ready to go back home from the bowling alley. Diana did a perfect score as a matter of fact. Sue's friends are decorating for the party at her house of course. Sue and Diana had a great game of bowling as Diana had a score of 300. Let's hope that the party for Diana after having a perfect score will be a big success.

"That was a great game, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "We better go home now"

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "In fact, you knocked out all 10 pins"

"I am good at bowling, Sue" said Diana. "Hopefully we can play again soon"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "Let's go home now"

Diana and Sue went back home from the bowling alley and saw everyone shout surprise went they came inside.

"Oh, is this a surprise party?" Diana asked.

"It sure is, Di" said Sue. "My friends decorated for the party"

"It's not just a surprise party, Sue" said one of her friends. "It is also a perfect score party for Diana"

"That's nice of you two" said Diana.

"Thank you, Di" said her other friend.

"No problem" said Diana. "There is a cake that is shape like a bowling ball"

"My mom made it, Di" said Sue.

"That is sweet" said Diana. "I didn't know your mom made the cake"

She remembers how to make a cake when we were away.

"I already followed the recipes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "I hope you didn't use the wrong ingredients"

"I didn't, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "How was bowling with Diana?"

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "Diana did a perfect score recently"

"What did she score?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"She scored 300, mom" said Sue.

"She is good at bowling, honey" said Principal Rodriguez. "Time to cut the cake now"

She began cutting the cake and gave the slice to the girls.

"That is good cake" said Sue.

The perfect score party for Diana is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. Fourth Snowstorm

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to go back home from school. They will have to get home fast as a matter of fact. Another snowstorm is about to hit Los Angeles of course. The volcanic winter is still happening right now. The girls have their winter clothes on since it is cold outside. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home in time.

"Great day at school today, girls" said Sue.

"I like coming over to school" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said Sue. "In fact, we go to school every weekday"

"Time to go home now" said her other friend.

"Alright, girls" said Sue. "We have to get home fast"

"Why, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"Because there is another snowstorm coming by" said Sue.

"Good thing that we have our winter clothes on" said her other friend.

"I don't get sick" said one of her friends.

"Me either" said Sue. "We also don't want to be stuck during the snowstorm"

"That is a bad one, Sue" said her other friend.

"I know that" said Sue. "Let's start walking now"

Sue and her friends began walking towards home until they saw a storm cloud covering the sun.

"Girls, we need to walk fast" said Sue. "Snowstorm is almost here"

"Okay, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends began to walk fast until they got home in time.

"We are home now, girls" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said one of her friends. "Look, the snowstorm just began"

"I see it now" said her other friend.

"Same here" said Sue. "Good thing that we didn't get stuck during the storm"

"How was your day at school, girls?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making hot chocolate right now"

"I will call out to my siblings when they are ready" said Sue.

She calls out to her siblings and they came over.

"Thank you for calling us, Sue" said Margaret.

Sue and her friends began drinking some hot chocolate. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	57. A Dead Cat

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be searching some dead animals as a matter of fact. It sure was a bad storm of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will find some dead animals.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I really like waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out to your friends when they are ready?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She called out to her friends and they came downstairs.

"Thank you for calling us, Sue" said one of her friends.

"No problem, girls" said Sue.

They went to the table and had breakfast.

"Good waffles, Sue" said her other friend. "I like them"

"Same here" said Sue. "My mom is good at cooking"

Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We are going outside, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue.

They left the house and went outside.

"We can find some dead people or animals when we are walking around" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to walk around until they saw a dead cat.

"Girls, I see a dead cat" said Sue.

"He must have been stuck outside during the snowstorm" said her other friend.

They saw the owner of that cat.

"Have you seen my cat?" The owner asked.

"We found him, ma'am" said Sue.

She saw her cat was dead as she was horrified.

"Look how said she is, girls" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said one of her friends. "That cat will be missed"

They saw the cat owner with her dead cat leaving.

"Let's go now, girls" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends continue to walk around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Park with Her Friends

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. Sue will be taking her siblings there of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am pancakes for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I really like pancakes"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She calls to her friends and went to the dining room.

"Good morning, Sue" said one of her friends. "Thank you for calling us"

"No problem" said Sue. "My mom made waffles"

"That's nice of her" said her other friend.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends puts on their winter clothes.

"We are going to the park, mom" said Sue. "My siblings are going as well"

"Be careful now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue.

The girls left the house and went to the park.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue.

"It is cold outside today" said one of her friends.

"I know that" said Sue. "My siblings are going to the playground"

"They have a playground here?" Her other friend asked.

"They sure do, girls" said Sue. "My siblings are using the swings now"

"Can we push them?" One of her friends asked.

"Sure, you can" said Sue. "Don't push them a lot of times"

"We won't do that, Sue" said Sue.

Her friends went there and pushes her siblings on the swing.

"Good one, girls" said Sue. "Keep doing until you are tired"

After a while, her siblings got off the swings.

"How was it?" Sue asked.

"It was good, Sue" said Margaret. "I like the swings"

"That's good, Margaret" said Sue.

Sue and her friends had a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	59. Freezing Rain

Sue and her friends are having a great day at the park. The freezing rain is about to come to the Los Angeles area as a matter of fact. The girls have their winter clothes on of course. They will be leaving the park when the freezing rain arrives. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will leave the park before the freezing rain comes.

"That's nice to come over to the park, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It sure was" said Sue. "In fact, we are having a great time"

"That is true, Sue" said her other friend. "We have also pushed your siblings on the swing"

Later, they saw a frozen raindrop.

"Girls, a freezing rain is coming" said Sue.

"Let's go now" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

On their way, they saw a hot dog with legs.

"Sue, what is that?" Her other friend asked.

"That is a dachshund or a wiener dog" said Sue. "Here comes the owner"

"Have you seen my dog?" The owner asked.

"Here he is, sir" said Sue.

"Thank you, girls" said the owner.

"No problem, sir" said Sue.

The owner left with his dog.

"Let's keep going, girls" said Sue. "More raindrops are about to come"

They continuing to go walking until they arrived at home.

"Here we are, girls" said Sue. "We are back home"

"Just in time, Sue" said one of her friends. "I see the freezing rain outside"

"Same here" said Sue. "It sure was cold outside"

"How was your day. Sue?" Principal Rodriguez.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "It was cold outside"

"I know, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making hot chocolate for you, girls"

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "Hopefully, it will be ready soon"

Later, they saw her mom bringing out the hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate is ready" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "I really like hot chocolate"

"Same here" said Margaret. "They are delicious"

"Let's drink it now" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends are now drinking hot chocolate. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	60. Returning to the Park

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day there of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day there.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast today"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I really like waffles"

"Sue, why don't you call your friends to come downstairs" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Come downstairs, girls"

"We will be down there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Alright, girls" said Sue.

She saw her friends coming downstairs.

"Is breakfast ready, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue. "Let's eat"

Sue and her friends went to the table and had breakfast.

"That is good, Sue" said one of her friends. "Waffles are delicious"

"It sure was" said Sue.

Later, Sue and her friends puts on their winter clothes.

"We are going to the park, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

At the park, Sue and her friends went there, and they walked around.

"Nice weather, Sue" said her other friend. "It is cold outside"

"I know that" said Sue. "I have also brought my siblings too"

"Do they have their winter clothes on?" One of her friends asked.

"They sure do, girls" said Sue. "They are going to the playground"

"We are going to the slide, sis" said Margaret.

"Be careful, Margaret" said Sue.

"We sure will, Sue" said Margaret.

She climbed up on top and slides down.

"That was fun" said Margaret.

"I'm glad you like it, Margaret" said Sue. "James is on the slide now"

James climbed up on top and slides down.

"Good one" said James.

"I'm glad you liked the slide, you two" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Margaret.

Sue and her friends are having another great day. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. Thanksgiving Planning

Sue and her friends are now going to planning about Thanksgiving dinner at her house. Thanksgiving is about a few days away as a matter of fact. They will be planning what to do on Thanksgiving of course. There will be a Thanksgiving dinner at Sue's house by the way. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be planning for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Thanksgiving is about a few weeks away, girls" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said one of her friends. "It's the one that we have Turkey for dinner"

"Exactly" said Sue. "In fact, Thanksgiving dinner will be held at my house"

"We better plan for it, Sue" said her other friend.

"Good idea, girls" said Sue. "We know that Thanksgiving dinner will be at my house"

"Right, Sue" said one of her friends. "We can set up the table, so it can be nice"

"We sure will" said Sue. "My parents will make the turkey, cranberry sauce and such"

"We will have the stuffing as well" said her other friend.

"That's right, girls" said Sue. "That's what we need for Thanksgiving dinner"

"We can also watch the Thanksgiving parade on TV" said one of her friends.

"I like watching their parade" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said her other friend. "It was nice that we see one last year"

"Hopefully it will be a good one, girls" said Sue.

"I hope so too, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are going to have a good Thanksgiving this year"

"I agree with you, girls" said Sue. "My favorite part of Thanksgiving is having turkey with my family"

"That's good, Sue" said her other friend. "We will be spending time with the family"

"You can come over for a Thanksgiving dinner, girls" said Sue.

'Thanks, Sue" said one of her friends. "That's nice of you for inviting us"

"Anytime" said Sue. "I think we planned for Thanksgiving this year"

"We will be here before then" said her other friends.

"Alright, girls" said Sue.

They have finally planned for Thanksgiving this year. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	62. Long Valley

Sue and her friends now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to hear the news about the Long Valley erupting as a matter of fact. They have never heard about Long Valley of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will hear about the Long Valley.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast today"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Sue, why don't you call out the girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She calls out to the girls.

"Breakfast is ready, girls" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends. "We will be right there"

"Alright, girls" said Sue.

Her friends went downstairs and came to the table.

"Thank you for calling us for breakfast" said her other friend.

"No problem, girls" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends turns on the TV and saw the Long Valley blows up.

"The Long Valley has been blown up" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said one of her friends. "I never heard of Long Valley"

"Me either" said her other friend.

"It's located near Yosemite National Park" said Sue.

"I get it now, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Now you remember what it is" said Sue.

"I hope that everyone will be safe there" said her other friend.

"I hope so too" said Sue. "The most we could get for Long Valley is VEI 7"

"That's not as bad as the Yellowstone one that we had earlier" said one of her friends.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "That was a bad one"

"That's the reason why we got a volcanic winter for us" said her other friend.

"Hopefully we don't want a year without summer" said Sue.

"I hope not" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends have saw Long Valley being blown up. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Long Valley Devastated

Sue and her friends have already saw Long Valley being blown up. They will see that Yellowstone will be safe as a matter of fact. The supervolcano over there has already been erupted of course. They will be seeing Long Valley being devastated. Everyone will try to evacuation during it. Let's hope that everyone will stay safe from Long Valley after it blew up.

"It was nice to see to the Long Valley" said one of her friends.

"I know that, girls" said Sue. "In fact, everyone was evacuating"

"I saw it now, Sue" said her other friend.

"Same here" said Sue. "I wonder if Yellowstone is safe"

"It is, Sue" said one of her friends. "Good thing that the supervolcano from there wasn't erupted"

"It wasn't, girls" said Sue. "It was erupted earlier"

"That is true, Sue" said her other friend. "Let's hope that it won't be erupted again"

"I hope not, girls" said Sue. "The most we can get is VEI 7"

"That's not as bad as VEI 8" said one of her friends.

They saw everyone went back home from the Yosemite National Park.

"Girls, they are back home now" said Sue.

"I see it, Sue" said her other friend. "I hope that everyone over there will be okay"

"I agree with you, girls" said Sue. "It's bad to stay there"

"Exactly, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends saw Long Valley being devastated.

"Long Valley has been devastated, girls" said Sue.

"That looks bad, Sue" said her other friend. "I was worried about that"

"Me too" said Sue. "Hopefully that everyone is safe there"

"It is located between Yosemite National Park and Nevada" said one of her friends.

"Sierra Nevada is what you are talking about" said Sue.

"That's the one, Sue" said one of her friends. "I was wondering where it was located"

"Mono County, California is where the Long Valley is" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said her other friend. "We will remember where it is"

Sue and her friends just saw Long Valley being devastated. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. People Survived

The Long Valley eruption is still going on right now. Sue and her friends have already saw it being erupted as a matter of fact. Everyone in Yellowstone National Park were safe of course. They will be going to see if anyone were survived during the erupted. Some would be dead as well. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will keep an eye on people being survived.

"That eruption in Long Valley is bad, girls" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said one of her friends. "Everyone from Yosemite National Park were evacuating during the eruption"

"That is true, girls" said Sue. "in fact, it is not safe to stay the eruption"

"Everyone from the Yellowstone National Park were safe already" said her other friend. "Their supervolcano were erupted already"

"Exactly" said Sue. "We are going to see if some people were survived from the eruption"

They saw a live shot of Long Valley still being erupted.

"The most we could get is VEI 7" said one of her friends. "Here comes the update now"

"This just in, 42 people are survived from the eruption" said the anchorman. "four people are dead from that incident"

"That is sad to see four people dead from the scene" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said her other friend. "They will be missed"

"Yes, they will, girls" said Sue. "The rest were rushed to the hospital"

"I saw it now, Sue" said one of her friends. "I hope they will be okay"

"I hope so too, girls" said Sue. "There are dozens of injuries there"

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "I don't think there is a VEI 9"

"There isn't, girls" said Sue. "VEI 8 is a lot worse than 7"

"I agree with you, Sue" said one of her friends. "I think there is a nearby hospital there"

"There is, girls" said Sue. "They are going to see if they hurt bad or not"

"It was nice to see the rescue workers came over" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends recently saw several people survived. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Going Home

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to go home. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They already saw Long Valley being erupted of course. They will be walking home from school. It will be a while to walk home from school. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home from school.

"Great day at school today, school" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"I know that, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we did a good job on our assignments"

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "I didn't fail our assignments"

They heard the bell rang and it is time to go home.

"Enjoy your rest of the day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

All the students got out of school and Sue and her friends began walking home.

"That was nice to go to school today, Sue" said one of her friends.

"That is true, girls" said Sue. "We will go back to school tomorrow"

"We know that, Sue" said her other friend. "We can get to see our teacher again soon"

"That teacher is nice, girls" said Sue. "We will be getting home shortly"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends have arrived at home.

"We are home now, mom" said Sue.

"Welcome home, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "We have been working hard on our assignments today"

"That's wonderful, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"My teacher did a donation for the victims of the Long Valley eruption" said Sue.

"Did you give her some money?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"We sure did, mom" said Sue. "It was sad to see Long Valley being erupted"

"Hopefully it won't happen again" said one of her friends.

"I hope not, girls" said Sue. "We can relax for a bit.

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends are now relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. Another Day at the Park

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am waffles for breakfast today"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, waffles are the best choice for breakfast"

"Don't forget to call your friends, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends. "We will be right there"

Her friends went downstairs and went to the table.

"Thank you for calling us, Sue" said her other friend.

"No problem, girls" said Sue. "Time to eat"

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are getting ready to leave the house.

"We are going to the park, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her friends arrived at the park.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "I am going to take my siblings to the playground"

She takes them to the playground.

"Have fun now, you two" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Margaret.

She climbs up on top of the monkey bars.

"I didn't know she climbs on top of the monkey bars" said one of her friends.

"She does, girls" said Sue. "James didn't like to do that"

"Why not, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"He might be scared of heights" said Sue.

"That's okay, Sue" said one of her friends. "He could try it soon"

"I hope so too, girls" said Sue. "He can always try to do new things"

"Great day at the park for us" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends are watching Margaret and James playing in the playground. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. Church

Sue is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She will be going to church as a matter of fact. She will be meeting her friends there of course. Let's hope that the mass that Sue and her friends will go will be a good one.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast today"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, pancakes are the best choice for breakfast"

"Call your siblings to come downstairs" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Breakfast is ready, you two"

"We will be right there, sis" said Margaret.

They went downstairs and went to the table.

"Thank you for calling us for breakfast, Sue" said James.

"No problem, James" said Sue. "Pancakes for breakfast today"

Sue and her siblings were eating pancakes.

"Good pancakes, Sue" said Margaret. "It was delicious"

"It sure was, sis" said Sue. "Time to go to church now"

They left the house and went to church.

"Here we are now" said Principal Rodriguez. "I see your friends, Sue"

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "I am glad you came here"

"Thanks, Sue" said her other friend. "Here comes the priest now"

They saw the priest came inside the church.

"We better take our seats now" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to their seats.

"The mass is about to start" said Sue.

"Hello, everyone" said the priest. "I hope you'll have a great day"

"Thanks, Jesus" said everyone.

"Now, let us all begin" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is leaving church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Sue. "The priest is nice"

"We can go to church every Sunday, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "God will have to protect us"

"We will always have to be good" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went back home from church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	68. Regular School Work

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. They had a great weekend as a matter of fact. They will be doing some assignments at school of course. They recently did a lot of tests and quizzes. They will do some regular school work since there's no quiz or a test. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will work on their assignments.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are back at school"

"Yes, we are" said Sue. "In fact, we had a great weekend"

"We sure did, Sue" said her other friend. "We had a good mass yesterday"

"It was nice to see the priest at church" said Sue.

"We also had a great day at the park" said one of her friends.

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class, girls" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said one of her friends. "I see our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you'll have a great day"

"We know that, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have some assignments with me" said the teacher.

She gave the assignments to her students they began working on it.

"Don't forget to finish them" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's good, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats, you three"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignment today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said her other friend. "We should rest for a bit"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. Shopping for Thanksgiving

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. She is getting ready to go Thanksgiving shopping as a matter of fact. She will need buy the Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow of course. Let's hope that Sue and her mom will go shopping for Thanksgiving.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow"

"I heard about that, mom" said Sue. "In fact, Thanksgiving will be a good one this year"

"I hope so too, sis" said Margaret.

"Hi, Margaret" said Sue. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"I sure did, sis" said Margaret. "Are we going to Thanksgiving shopping today?"

"We sure are, Margaret" said Sue. "We can buy the turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce and such"

"We can't have Thanksgiving without the turkey" said Margaret.

"That is true, sis" said Sue.

Later, Sue and her mom arrived at the grocery store. Then, they went inside and start shopping.

"I have list that we need for Thanksgiving, mom" said Sue.

"That's nice of you, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "First, we need to buy the turkey"

They went to the deli and saw a bunch of turkeys.

"I found the turkey, mom" said Sue.

"Put it in the basket" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue puts the turkey in the basket.

"Now, we need the cranberry sauce" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Let's go find that now" said Sue.

They went to go look for it and they saw one.

"I found the cranberry sauce" said Margaret.

"That's good, sis" said Sue. "Put it in the basket"

Margaret puts the cranberry sauce in the basket.

"Let's go find the rest" said Sue.

They went to find the rest and went to the cashier.

"That was a good shopping, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "That's what we need in time for Thanksgiving"

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

They went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. Thanksgiving Day

Sue is now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. It is Thanksgiving at her house as a matter of fact. Everyone will be here including her friends of course. Let's hope that Thanksgiving dinner will be a good one at her house.

"Good morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too"

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "Everyone is coming over for our Thanksgiving dinner"

"They sure are, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I invited them to come over"

"That's nice of you, mom" said Sue. "In fact, it will be a good dinner this year"

"I hope so, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

They saw her siblings came downstairs.

"Did I smell something, sis?" Margaret asked.

"Mom is making turkey right now, Margaret" said Sue.

"Dad is doing the cranberry sauce" said James.

"He is good at it, James" said Sue. "Mom is making mashed potatoes as well"

They heard the doorbell rang.

"Sue, can you get the door?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

She answers the door and it was her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sue" said one of her friends. "Thank you for inviting us"

"No problem, girls" said Sue.

They went to the table and took their seats.

"That's a lot of Thanksgiving dinner you have, Sue" said her other friend.

"My parents made them, girls" said Sue.

"Are we going to pray before we eat?" One of her friends asked.

"We sure are, girls" said Sue. "We always do every year"

"God, thank you for being such good care of us" said Principal Rodriguez.

After they pray to god, they start eating.

"Mom, can you pass the turkey?" Sue asked.

"Sure, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

She gave the slice to her and she eats it.

"Good turkey" said Sue. "I like it"

"Same here" said her other friend. "They are delicious"

They all finished the Thanksgiving dinner. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Small Business Saturday

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be shopping for small business Saturday as a matter of fact. They will go find a place to shopping of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will go to a small store.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I love having waffles"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Alright, girls" said Sue.

Her friends went downstairs and took their seats.

"Thank you for calling us, Sue" said her other friend.

"No problem, girls" said Sue. "Waffles is what we are having for breakfast"

Sue and her friends ate the waffles.

"Good breakfast, Sue" said one of her friends. "I like having waffles"

"Same here" said Sue. "We better get going now"

"Where are we going, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"We are going to the pharmacy" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Mom, we are going to the pharmacy" said Sue.

"Be careful now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue.

Later, Sue and her friends went to the pharmacy and went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue.

"That's a lot of people inside, Sue" said her other friend.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "Let's get in line"

Later, the girls are now in front of the line.

"Hi, girls" said the manager. "Are you here to buy a prescription medication"

"We sure do, ma'am" said Sue. "We usually take pills everyday"

"That's great, you three" said the manager. "We will get you some soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem, girls" said the manager.

Sue and her friends have got their prescription medication. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	72. Cyber Monday

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be shopping online for Cyber Monday as a matter of fact. She will find some stuff that she needed to buy of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will shop online.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I haven't had French toast for a while"

"It will be ready soon" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue. "We will go to school after breakfast"

She went to the table and had breakfast.

"Do you have your backpacks ready, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Sue.

"Let's go to school now" said Principal Rodriguez.

Later after school, Sue and her friends came home from school.

"We are home now, mom" said Sue.

"How was your day at school?" Principal Rodriguez.

"It was good, mom" said Sue.

"We are going shopping today" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Where at, mom?" Sue asked.

"Online, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "It is Cyber Monday today"

"I didn't know what Cyber Monday is" said Sue.

"Now you remember, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Do not go to the dark web"

"I won't, mom" said Sue.

She went to the site to find a shopping site.

"There's a lot of shopping sites, Sue" said one of her friends.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "United shopping is here"

She clicks on it.

"There are a bunch of items going on sale" said her other friend.

"There is a book on sale" said Sue.

"What kind of book, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"A bible book, girls" said Sue. "We don't have one at home"

"Click on it, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue orders the book.

"It's ordered now" said Sue.

"It will arrive soon" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends enjoyed their Cyber Monday shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	73. Back to School

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. They had a great Thanksgiving break as a matter of fact. They can't wait to return to school of course. They will be working on the assignments at class. They haven't gone to school for a while until they returned from their break. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are back at school"

"We sure are, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we had a great Thanksgiving break"

"That is true, Sue" said her other friend. "We also gone shopping online"

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "We just ordered a bible book"

"We better get to class now" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving break"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have the assignments with me" said the teacher.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Work on your assignments, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We worked hard on it"

"That's good, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good assignments, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends. "We did a good job on our assignments"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	74. History Test

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do a history test. They have been studying it for the test as a matter of fact. They will work hard on their history test of course. They will remember what to do during the test. They will do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We have a history test"

"That is true, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we study it before the test"

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friends. "We should always study before we take the test"

"We did good on our last test" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the history test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the test with me"

She gave the test to her students and they began working on it.

"Begin your test now, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We worked hard on our test"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test, girls" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

"We would fail the test if we do" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	75. Another Pop Quiz

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do another pop quiz. They already did their last pop quiz as a matter of fact. They did a good job on that one of course. They will work hard on their pop quiz. They will not try to cheat the quiz. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will go good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are getting ready for our next pop quiz"

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we did a good job on our last pop quiz"

"We know that, Sue" said her other friend. "We didn't miss a single question"

"We would fail the pop quiz if we do" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said one of her friends. "We better get to class now"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time, girls" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher.

"Good morning, ma'am" said the students.

"I hope you have a wonderful day" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said the teacher.

She gave the pop quiz to the students and they began working on it.

"Work on your pop quiz, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We worked hard on our pop quiz"

"That's good, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said her other friend. "Let's rest for a bit"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	76. Hockey Game

Sue and her friends are now getting to play a hockey game. The gym will have an ice rink as a matter of fact. They have been practicing before the game of course. They will remember what to do during the hockey game. They will try to hit the hockey puck with a hockey stick. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on a hockey game.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We have a hockey game"

"We sure do, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we have been practicing for the game"

"That is true, Sue" said her other friend. "The gym is using an ice rink for today's game"

"We better get to class now, girls" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day"

Later at the gym, Sue and her friends are facing off their opponents at the hockey game.

"Alright, girls" said Sue. "Remember what we practice"

The referee puts down the hockey and Sue get it first as the game begins.

"Good start, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Thanks, girls" said Sue.

Later, the game is now tied at 4. Sue and her friends need to break the tie before going to overtime.

"We don't have much time, Sue" said her other friend. "We need to score"

She passes the puck to Sue and hits it with the hockey stick and scores.

"We win, Sue" said one of her friends. "That was a great game, Sue"

"It sure was, girls" said Sue. "We can play again soon"

Her opponents congratulate Sue and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	77. Sue's Team Wins the Game

Sue and her friends are having a great hockey game. The game is now tied at 4 as a matter of fact. One of these will try to break the tie of course. There's not much left to score by the way. They will try to break the tie before overtime. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will win the game.

"Great game for us today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are currently tied at 4"

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we will try to break the tie before the game ends"

"You meant overtime, Sue" said her other friend.

"Yes, that one" said Sue. "Here comes the referee now"

He brought down the hockey puck and her opponent hit it.

"Nice hit" said one of her opponents. "Break the tie"

"No, you are not" said Sue.

She steals the puck and tries to make a goal.

"Hurry, Sue" said one of her friends. "We don't have much time"

She saw her opponent took the hockey puck away.

"I was about to score" said Sue. "Let's get it back"

She got the hockey puck back from her opponents.

"She took it from us" said one of her opponents.

"We don't have a lot of time, Sue" said her other friend.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "We need to score before we go to overtime"

"That's exactly we are going to do, Sue" said one of her friends.

"We don't have much time, girls" said Sue.

"We have 10 seconds left before we go to overtime" said her other friend.

"I'm almost at the goal" said Sue.

"We got 5 seconds left" said one of her friends.

Sue hits the hockey puck and scores a goal.

"We win, girls" said Sue. "We broke the tie"

"That was a great game, Sue" said her other friend. "We can play again someday"

"I hope so too" said Sue. "Here come our opponents now"

Her opponents are congratulating Sue and her friends for winning the game. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	78. Math Assignments

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to go to school. They had a great hockey game yesterday as a matter of fact. They will do some math assignments today of course. They will remember what to do with their math assignments. They will need to figure it out the question. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "see you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "Great hockey game yesterday"

"Yes, it was, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we have broken the tie before we go to overtime"

"That was a close game" said her other friend. "We can play again soon"

"I hope so too, girls" said Sue. "We better get to class"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have the math assignments with me" said the teacher.

She gave the math assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their math assignments.

"Did you finish your math assignments, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We have been working hard"

"I see that now, girls" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seat now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good math assignments today, girls" said Sue. "Let's rest for a bit"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	79. Chess Match

Sue is now getting ready to have a chess match at school. Her mom teaches her how to play as a matter of fact. She will remember how to play of course. The chess match will be located at the gym and her friends will see her playing by the way. Let's hope that Sue will play chess against her opponent.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "You have chess match today"

"I sure do, girls" said Sue. "In fact, my mom teaches me how to play chess"

"That's nice of her, Sue" said her other friend.

"She sure is, girls" said Sue. "Hopefully, I will do good on the chess match"

"I hope so too, Sue" said one of her friends. "We better get to class now"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"I see our teacher" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

Later, Sue and her friends are at the gym and Sue went to her seat.

"Here comes her opponent now" said one of her friends.

They saw her opponent when to her seat.

"They chess has been set up already" said her other friend.

"The game of chess is now starting" said one of her friends.

They saw Sue move a pawn forward to one square.

"Her opponent got her pawn to move one square" said her other friend.

"Let's see what happens next" said one of her friends.

They saw Sue move another pawn forward to one square.

"Good chess match for her today" said her other friend.

"We have to be quiet right now" said one of her friends.

Sue needs to concentrate while playing chess. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	80. Science Test

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do a science test. They did a good job on their last science test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next science test of course. They will remember what to do during the test of course. They will try to do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are having a science test"

"We sure do, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we will do good on our science test"

"I hope so, Sue" said her other friend. "We have study for our science test"

"We better get to class now, girls" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Just in time for class" said Sue. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the science test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your science test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We didn't miss a single question"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good science test today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said her other friend. "We should rest for a while"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	81. Pharmacy

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the pharmacy as a matter of fact. They haven't been there for a while of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will go to the pharmacy.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having for waffles for breakfast"

"Sue, can you call your friends?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right down, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Alright" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast today" said Sue.

"I like having waffles" said one of her friends.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Her other friend asked.

"We are going to the pharmacy today" said Sue.

At the pharmacy, Sue and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "I hope that our medicine is here"

"I hope so too, Sue" said one of her friends. "What is it again?"

"It's our prescription medication, girls" said Sue. "Let's go wait in line"

Later, Sue and her friends are now in front of the line.

"Welcome back, you three" said the manager.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue. "Is our prescription medication here yet?"

"Let me see" said the manager.

She looks for it and saw one.

"You three, they are here" said the manager.

"That's great, ma'am" said Sue.

The manager gave the pills to the girls.

"Be sure you can take them everyday" said the manager.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "Thank you for giving the pills"

Sue and her friends have got their prescription medication. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	82. Department Store

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the department store as a matter of fact. They have never shopped at a department store of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will shop at a department store.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Alright, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast for breakfast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We are going to the department store, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

At the department store, Sue and her friends went inside that building.

"That's a lot of people here, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue. "Let's go ahead and start shopping"

"Okay, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends began shopping and went to the clothing store.

"That is a big clothing store, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said one of her friends. "Let's go buy some clothes"

They went to buy some clothes that they don't have until they went to the cashier.

"I got a new dress" said Sue.

"A shirt for me" said her other friend.

"New pants for me" said one of her friends. "It's nice to go shopping"

After they paid their clothes, they continued to go shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	83. Chat at the Park

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day there.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Alright, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Her other friend.

"We are having waffles for breakfast today" said Sue.

"I like eating waffles" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

"Be careful now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

At the park, Sue and her friends went walking around.

"It is cold outside today, Sue" said her other friend.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue. "I will take my siblings to the playground"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue takes her siblings to the playground.

"Have fun, you two" said Sue.

"We sure will, Sue" said Margaret.

Sue sat down on the bench to talk with her friends.

"Good day at the park for us, Sue" said her other friend.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue.

"I'm at the top of the slide, sis" said Margaret.

"Be careful now" said Sue.

Her sister slides down and got off.

"That was great" said Margaret.

"I'm glad you like it, Margaret" said Sue.

"Thanks, sis" said Margaret.

Sue and her friends had a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	84. Thunder Snow

Sue and her friends are having a great day at the park. A thunder snow will be heading to the city as a matter of fact. The girls will leave park before the storm starts of course. They don't want to get trap from the storm by the way. They will try to get home before the storm arrives. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home in time.

"That was a great day at the park, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said one of her friends. "We can come to the park soon"

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "In fact, I like coming over to the park"

"Same here" said her other friend. "You took care of your siblings, Sue"

"I sure did" said Sue. "They had a great day at the playground"

Later, they saw a cloud coming.

"I saw something on top of the sky, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said Sue. "I wonder what it is"

"That is a storm cloud" said her other friend. "It is a snowstorm"

"A thunder storm, girls" said Sue. "It could be a bad one"

"We better go now" said one of her friends.

"I have my siblings with me" said Sue.

The girls began to leave the park until more snow comes.

"Girls, we better walk faster" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends walk faster until they get home in time.

"We are home now, mom" said Sue. "Just in time"

"How was your day at the park?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "The thunder snow is here now"

"I'm glad you came home in time" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "I would've got stuck during the storm"

"Same here" said one of her friends. "Is your mom making hot chocolate?"

"She sure is, girls" said Sue. "It will be ready shortly"

"Okay, Sue" said her other friend.

They saw her mom came with the hot chocolate and they drink it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	85. Dead Coyote

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will look for some dead animals as a matter of fact. It was a bad snowstorm of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will find some dead animals.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast today"

"That is delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call the girls to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Alright, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"French toast is what we are having" said Sue.

"I like eating French toast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We are going outside, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue and her friends began walking around outside.

"Let's find some animals to see if they are dead or not" said Sue.

They went to search for it until they found a dead coyote.

"Look, girls" said Sue. "That coyote is dead"

"It is sad to see that, Sue" said one of her friends. "It was stuck during the snowstorm"

"It sure was, girls" said Sue.

They saw the funeral man coming over.

"What's going here, you three?" The funeral man asked.

"We just saw a dead coyote" said Sue.

"I will take of that, ma'am" said the funeral man.

He took the body away.

"We will miss that coyote" said her other friend.

"We sure will, girls" said Sue. "Let's keep walking girls"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends continue to walk around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	86. Another Science Test

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do a science test. They did a good job on their last test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next test of course. They will remember what to do during the science test. They will try to answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their science test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "The science test is today"

"It sure is, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we did good on our last test"

"We got a good grade on that" said her other friend.

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends. "We don't to be late"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the science test with me"

She gave the science test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your test students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their science test to their teacher.

"Did you finish your assignment, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We did skip a single question"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"You're welcome" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good science test today" said Sue. "We worked hard"

"We sure did, Sue" said her other friends.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	87. English Test

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do the English test. They did a good job on their science test as a matter of fact. They have been studying the English test of course. They will remember what to do during the test by the way. They will try to do all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their English test.

"Have a great day at school Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are having an English test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we study before the test"

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "We will always study before our test"

"That is true, girls" said Sue. "I wouldn't cheat the test"

"Me either, Sue" said one of her friends. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Sue. "We don't want to be late"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said her other friend.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you'll great day"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have the English test with me" said the teacher.

She gave the English test to the students and they began working on it.

"Start doing your test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their English to their teacher.

"Did you finish your test?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We worked hard on our test"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"You're welcomes" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test for us, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	88. Dark Web User

Sue and her friends had a great day at school today. They will be going home from school as a matter of fact. They also worked hard on their assignments as well of course. They never saw someone using a dark web by the way. The dark web is owned by the criminals. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will keep an eye on someone using a dark web.

"Great day at school for us today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said one of her friends. "We worked hard on our assignments"

"Yes, we did, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we did our assignments everyday"

"We never fail our assignments, Sue" said her other friend.

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "We will leave school soon"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Later, they heard the bell ring and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school has come to an end" said Sue.

"Time to go home now" said one of her friends.

At home, Sue and her friends saw a local bad boy using a dark web.

"Sue, a local bad boy is using a bad site" said her other friend.

"He can't go there" said Sue. "I will tell mom"

She went to tell her mom.

"What is going on, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

She saw that bad boy using the dark web.

"Get off that site, young man" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Why?" A bad boy asked.

"Because a dark web is not safe" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I can go to that whatever I want" said a bad boy.

She closes the dark web and took him away.

"I closed the dark web" said Principal Rodriguez.

His mom came and took him away.

"Is he gone now, mom?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I don't want to see him again"

Sue and her friends didn't want to use a dark web. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	89. Bad Boy Arrested

A local bad boy is now at home with his family. He is grounded for using the dark web as a matter of fact. His mom knows that dark webs are dangerous of course. He will no longer be using the dark web again. The police will arrest him and take him to juvie. Let's hope that a local bad boy goes to juvie.

"Young man, we are home now" said his mom. "Go to your room"

"Why, mom?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you were using the bad site as in the dark web" said his mom. "In fact, no dessert for you"

He went to his room and his mom locked the door.

"And you will not be leaving your room until I tell you to" said his mom.

"Hi, mom" said his sister. "Is he grounded?"

"He sure is" said his mom. "I let him to stay in his room"

"I didn't use the dark web" said his sister.

"That's great, honey" said his mom. "Never go to the dark web"

"I won't, mom" said his sister. "I prefer using the regular website"

"Same here" said his mom.

Later, they police arrive to his house.

"We are here to arrest bad boy" said the police officer. "Have you seen him?"

"He is at his room, sir" said his mom.

They arrest that bad boy.

"Why did you arrest me?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you were using the dark web" said the police officer.

"I like using the dark web" said a bad boy.

"Not anymore" said the police officer.

He took that bad boy away.

"Is gone now, mom?" His sister asked.

"He sure did" said his mom. "I do not want to see him again"

"Me either, mom" said his sister.

At the juvenile hall, the police took a bad boy to his cell and locked him up.

"Now, you will stay in your cell" said the police officer.

"I can't stay in juvie" said a bad boy.

The police ignored him as they leave. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	90. Another Dark Web User

Sue and her friends having done a good job for finding a dark web user. They are having a great day at school as a matter of fact. They don't want to see another dark web user of course. They already know what the dark web is. It is the one that is owned by the criminals. Let's hope that Sue and her friends on another dark web user.

"Great day at school, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said one of her friends. "We behave during our class"

"We sure do, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we worked our assignments hard"

"We never failed our assignments" said her other friend.

"That is true, girls" said Sue. "We will be going home soon"

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

Later, they heard the bell rang and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day at school is now over" said Sue.

"We better go home now" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went back home from school.

"We are home, mom" said Sue.

"How was school?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue.

They saw a local bad girl using the computer.

"She is a dark web, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Tell your mom about it" said her other friend.

"I sure will, girls" said Sue.

She went to talk to her mom.

"What is going on, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

She saw a bad girl using the dark web.

"Get off that site right now" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Why?" A bad girl asked.

"Because it is not safe there" said Principal Rodriguez.

Her mom came and took that bad girl away.

"Is she gone now, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"She sure did" said Sue. "I don't want to see her again"

"Me either" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends didn't want to see another bad user again. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	91. Clothing Drive

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be doing some clothing drive as a matter of fact. They haven't helped the homeless people of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do some clothing drive.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be downstairs, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends brought out a box of their clothes that they don't wear anymore. Then, they put on their clothes.

"We are going to the homeless shelter, mom" said Sue.

"Be careful now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

At the homeless shelter, Sue and her friends went inside and bringing their old clothes with them.

"What are these boxes of clothes doing here?" The manager asked.

"We are going to do a clothing drive" said Sue.

"Is that the one where you give it away to poor people?" The manager asked.

"It sure is, ma'am" said Sue.

"Follow me now" said the manager.

They went to the room where the homeless people live.

"Are these the clothes that we don't have?" One of the homeless people asked.

"It sure is, sir" said Sue. "Let's give these clothes to the poor people"

"Good idea, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are giving away the clothes to the poor people. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	92. Food Drive

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be doing the food drive as a matter of fact. They already done the clothing drive of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will give food to the poor people.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"It smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends went downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like eating French toast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes and put the canned food in the box.

"We are going to give food to the poor people" said Sue.

"We know where to go, Sue" said one of her friends.

At the homeless shelter, Sue and her friends went inside and brought a box of canned foods.

"We are here, ma'am" said Sue.

"Thank you for coming back, girls" said the manager. "Are these the box of canned foods?"

"They sure are, ma'am" said Sue.

"Right this way, please" said the manager.

Sue and her friends follow the manager and saw more homeless people there.

"We brought you can of food" said one of her friends.

"Thank you, ma'am" said one of the homeless people. "It was nice of you"

"No problem, sir" said her other friend. "There are cans of soup if you want them"

"I haven't had soup for a while" said one of the homeless people.

They brought out the cans of soup and warming them up. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	93. Third Pop Quiz

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do a pop quiz at school. They did a good job on their last quiz as a matter of fact. They will do good on the next one of course. They will remember what to do during the quiz. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will be doing good on their next pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We did a lot of work at the homeless shelter"

"We sure did, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we gave them our old clothes"

"We also gave them food as well, Sue" said her other friend.

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "They would be starved to death"

"Good thing that they didn't" said one of her friends.

"They like our food" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Good morning, students" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue.

"I have the pop quiz with me" said the teacher.

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your pop quiz, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good pop quiz today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends. "Let's rest for a bit"

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	94. Christmas Party Planning

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to plan for a Christmas party as a matter of fact. Their last Christmas party was a success of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will plan for a Christmas party.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be downstairs, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast for breakfast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat now, girls" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends are now planning for a Christmas party.

"Christmas is about to come, girls" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said one of her friends. "Christmas will only come once a year"

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "We are on the nice list"

"We sure are, Sue" said her other friend. "We are doing good all year"

"That is true, girls" said Sue. "We are going to have a Christmas party here"

"We can invite everyone to come over" said one of her friends.

"My mom will make ham for the feast" said Sue.

"Ham looks delicious, Sue" said her other friend.

"I like having ham" said Sue. "It is the best choice for our holiday dinner"

"I also made cookies as well" said one of her friends.

"Chocolate chip?" Sue asked.

"It sure is, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends have planned a Christmas party. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	95. Park After School

Sue and her friends are almost getting ready to go to the park. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They have already planned for a Christmas party of course. It is currently cold outside by the way. They will be wearing their winter clothes. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will go to the park.

"That was a great day at school, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends. "We have worked on our assignments"

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we got a good grade on our assignments"

"We never fail our assignments" said her other friend.

"That is true, girls" said Sue. "We will be leaving school and go to the park soon"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Later, they heard the bell ring and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sue. "See you later"

The students are exiting the school building.

"Another day of school is now over" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said her other friend. "Time to go to the park now"

Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes and went to the park.

"It looks cold outside today" said one of her friends.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "I have brought my siblings with me"

She took her siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Sue.

"We will, sis" said Margaret.

Sue sat down on the bench with her friends.

"I better keep an eye on my siblings, girls" said Sue.

"We don't want anyone to make fun of them" said her other friend.

"That will hurt their feelings" said Sue.

"I'm on top of the slide, Sue" said Margaret.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Margaret.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Sue.

"We are having a great day today, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends like to go to the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	96. Another English Test

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do an English test. They did a good job on their English test as a matter of fact. They have been study for the test of course. They already remember what to do during the test. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their English test.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are having an English test.

"Yes, we do, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we have been studying for the test"

"Exactly, Sue" said her other friend. "We will always study for our English test"

"We don't want to fail the test" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said her other friend.

"Good morning, Class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Sue.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the English test with me"

She gave the English test to her students and they began doing it.

"Start working on your test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends turned in their test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sue. "We didn't skip a single question"

"That's great, you three" said the teacher. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sue.

"No problem" said the teacher. "Back to your seats now"

Sue and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	97. More Park Visit

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great time on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will go to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her friends are walking around.

"Nice place to visit, Sue" said her other friend.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue. "I will take my siblings to the playground"

She takes her siblings to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Sue.

"We sure will, Sue" said Margaret.

Sue sat down on the bench with her friends.

"I better keep an eye on my siblings" said Sue.

"We don't any bad kids to make fun of them" said one of her friends.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Margaret.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Margaret.

"Great day at the park for us, girls" said Sue.

"It's nice to see your siblings" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends had a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	98. Christmas Party

Sue has set up the room in time for the Christmas party. She invited her friends for the party as a matter of fact. She worked hard on decorating the room of course. Her mom is making gingerbread cookies by the way. Sue and her friends were on the nice list all year. Let's hope that the Christmas party will be a good one this year.

"The Christmas party is going to be a good one, mom" said Sue.

"It will be, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am going to make the gingerbread cookies"

"Good idea, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I decorated for the Christmas party"

"Where at, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"At the living room" said Sue.

"That's nice of you, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, mom" said Sue.

She saw her siblings came by.

"Hey, Sue, did you invite your friends for the party?" Margaret asked.

"I sure did, Margaret" said Sue. "We are on the nice list all year"

They saw Sue's friends came over.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "Nice room you have here"

"Thanks, girls" said Sue.

"You're welcome, Sue" said her other friend.

The Christmas party at Sue's house has begun.

"I like the Christmas party" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said Sue. "Mom made gingerbread cookies for dessert"

"I like them, Sue" said her other friend. "They are delicious"

"My mom brought a bowl of punch" said one of her friends.

"That is nice of her, girls" said Sue. "We are listening to Christmas music"

"Nice Christmas tree you have, Sue" said her other friends.

"Thanks, girls" said Sue. "I hope you like my Christmas tree"

They saw Principal Rodriguez bringing the gingerbread cookies.

"What are those, ma'am?" One of her friends asked.

"Those are the gingerbread cookies, girls" said Principal Rodriguez. "Grab some"

Sue and her friends got the cookies and ate them.

"Were the cookies shaped like a gingerbread man?" Her other friend asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue.

The Christmas party at Sue's house is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	99. Christmas

Sue and her friends are getting ready to go to bed. They will fall asleep when Santa comes as a matter of fact. They had a great Christmas party of course. Her friends will be getting presents from Santa by the way. Sue and her friends are on the nice list this year. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will get presents from Santa.

"That was a great Christmas party, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It sure was, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we are on the nice list from Santa"

"We did good this year" said her other friend. "I hope Santa comes to your house"

"I hope so too" said Sue. "Our friends from school went home already"

"We can see them again soon" said one of her friends.

"Did you leave a gingerbread cookie for Santa, mom?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue and her friends went to the bathroom and brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Did you brush your teeth, you three?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"We sure did, mom" said Sue.

Later, Sue and her friends went fast asleep and Santa came to Sue's house and went to the chimney.

"Who's in our list, Santa?" One of the elves asked.

"We have Sue and her siblings" said Santa.

"Sue, Margaret and James?" One of the elves asked.

"Yes" said Santa. "Now, let's put the Christmas under the tree"

"Good idea, sir" said one of the elves. "We don't want to make noise"

They put the Christmas presents under the Christmas tree.

"We better go now" said one of the elves.

It is now Christmas Day and Sue and her friends wakes up from their bed.

"Good morning, girls" said Sue.

"It's Christmas Day" said one of her friends.

They went downstairs and saw their Christmas presents.

"Merry Christmas, you three" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, mom" said Sue. "Let's open our presents"

Sue and her friends opened their Christmas presents and got new games, new clothes and a gift card. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	100. More Bath

Sue is now getting ready to give her siblings a bath. She didn't give them a bath for a long time as a matter of fact. She will remember what to wash of course. She will wash their body parts including their genitals and their hair. She doesn't want to touch their genitals. Let's hope that Sue will do good at washing her siblings.

"Time for a bath, you two" said Sue.

"Okay, sis" said Margaret.

Sue took them to the bathroom, taken off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Sue. "I am going to get the body wash and a shampoo"

"Be careful now" said James.

Sue left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"I'm washing my siblings, mom" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Be sure you wash them"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings"

"Don't touch their genitals" said Principal Rodriguez.

"You mean penis and vagina?" Sue asked.

"Exactly, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "Just be careful what you are touching"

"Alright, mom" said Sue. "Time to wash my siblings"

"Go do it" said Principal Rodriguez.

Sue went back to the bathroom and began washing her siblings. She washes their body parts including their genitals. Then, she brought the shampoo and washed their hair. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"How was your bath, you two?" Sue asked.

"It was good, Sue" said James.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Margaret.

They put on their pajamas.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Sue.

Her siblings began brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now, sis" said James.

"That's good, you two" said Sue. "Time for bed now"

They went to bed and Sue turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sue" said Margaret.

"Good night, you two" said Sue.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	101. More Snowstorm

Sue and her friends are getting ready to go home from the park. A snowstorm will be heading to their area as a matter of fact. They don't want to get stuck from the storm of course. They will try to get home in time for the storm. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home before the snowstorm.

"That was a great day at the park, girls" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said one of her friends. "It is cold outside"

"I know, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we are getting ready to go home"

"How come, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"Because it is not safe to stay during the snowstorm" said Sue.

"I don't want that to happen" said one of her friends.

"Me either" said her other friend.

Later, Sue and her friends and snow falling from the clouds.

"Snowstorm is coming, girls" said Sue.

"We better go now, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are now leaving the park.

"We better walk faster, girls" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend. "The snowstorm is almost here"

Sue and her friends walk faster until they came home in time.

"We are home, mom" said Sue.

"Welcome home, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "You are just in time"

"Yes, mom" said Sue. "The snowstorm has started"

"Good thing that we didn't get stuck during the storm" said one of her friends.

"We would die if we do" said Sue.

"I don't like the snowstorm" said Margaret.

"Me either, sis" said Sue. "Snowstorm is bad"

"Is mom making hot chocolate?" James asked.

"She sure does, James" said Sue. "It will be ready soon"

"Hot chocolate is very delicious" said one of her friends.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue. "We always have them when we came back home"

"I see a lot of snow outside" said her other friend.

"Same here" said Sue.

"Hot chocolate is ready, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

She gave the hot chocolate to the girls and they drank them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	102. A Day at the Park

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That is good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having waffles" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat, girls" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes"

"Where are we going today, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sue.

At the park, Sue and her friends are walking around the park.

"It is cold outside, Sue" said her other friend.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "I'm going to take my siblings to the playground"

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue took her siblings to the playground.

"Be careful now, you two" said Sue.

"We sure will, sis" said Margaret.

Sue went to sat down on the bench with her friends.

"We better keep an eye on your siblings, Sue" said her other friend.

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "We don't want to see any bad kids"

"I'm using the swings, Sue" said Margaret.

"That's great, Margaret" said Sue.

"Don't push her a lot, Sue" said one of her friends.

"I won't, girls" said Sue.

She pushes her sister on the swing a few times. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	103. More Dead Animals

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be looking for dead animals as a matter of fact. It was a bad snowstorm for them of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will find some dead animals.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I'm making waffles for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having waffles" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to see if some animals are dead or not" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went outside and start walking around.

"We will keep an eye on dead animals" said Sue.

They continued walking around until they saw a dead coyote.

"I saw something, girls" said Sue.

"Is that a dead coyote?" One of her friends asked.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue. "The coyote must have been stuck during the snowstorm"

"That is sad, Sue" said her other friend.

They saw a funeral man came over.

"What is going on here?" The funeral man asked.

"A dead coyote is here, sir" said Sue.

"I will take care of that" said the funeral man.

He took the body away.

"He is gone now, girls" said Sue. "Let's keep walking"

Sue and her friends continue to walk around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	104. Mass

Sue is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to church with her friends as a matter of fact. They will have a good mass of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will have a great day at church.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That is delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your siblings to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "You two, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said Margaret.

"Okay, you two" said Sue.

Her siblings came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Sue?" James asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said Margaret.

"Same here" said James.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her siblings put on their winter clothes.

"We better go to church now" said Sue.

At church, Sue saw her friends came over.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "Just in time for our mass"

"We better go to our seat now" said Sue.

They went to their seats and saw the priest came over.

"Good morning, everyone" said the priest. "I hope you will great day at church"

"We sure will, sir" said the man.

"Now, let's us begin now" said the priest.

Everyone got up and pray for god.

"In the name of father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass today, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said her other friend. "We always go to church every Sunday"

"Time for me to go now, girls" said Sue.

"See you later, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue went back home from church. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	105. Tornado Drill

Sue and her friends are now getting ready to do the tornado drill. They did a good job on their last drill as a matter of fact. They will do good on their next drill of course. Sue and her friends will remember what to do during the drill. They will be going to the school hall to duck themselves. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their tornado drill.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are having a tornado drill today"

"We sure do, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we did good on our last drill"

"It was a good one, Sue" said her other friend.

"We will do good on our next drill" said Sue.

"What drill are we doing?" One of her friends asked.

"We are doing the tornado drill" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

Sue and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time for class"

Later, the students are now going to the school hall.

"What should we do here?" Her other friend.

"We are going to duck ourselves" said Sue.

"I get it now" said one of her friends.

"Now you will remember, girls" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said her other friend.

The students now ducking themselves.

"Be sure you duck yourselves until the end of the tornado drill" said the principal.

"We're doing it, ma'am" said Sue.

After the tornado drill, the students are now getting up.

"Great job, students" said the teacher.

"That was a good one, girls" said Sue.

"We can do it again soon" said one of her friends.

"I hope so too, girls" said Sue. "We better get back to class now"

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	106. Tornado Warning

Sue and her friends are now going back home from school. They had a great day over there as a matter of fact. They will be having a tornado warning of course. They will know what to do during the tornado. They will be going to the basement and stay there. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will stay in the basement.

"We are home, mom" said Sue.

"How was your day at school?" Principal Rodriguez.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"That's great, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Can we see what's on TV, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"Sure, we can, girls" said Sue.

They went to turn the TV and saw the weather report.

"What is going on, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"We better see what he says" said Sue.

"A tornado warning has been affected in our area" said the anchorman.

"We are going to have a tornado warning, girls" said Sue.

"That can't be good, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It won't be, girls" said Sue. "Tornado is a bad weather"

"We will an update as soon it becomes available" said the anchorman.

"What should we do when the tornado comes?" Her other friend asked.

"We will be going to the basement" said Sue.

"Let's go there" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went downstairs to the basement.

"We are safe now, girls" said Sue.

"I hope so, Sue" said her other friend. "How long are going to stay in the basement"

"When the tornado passes by" said Sue.

"We can do some activities" said one of her friends.

"Good idea, girls" said Sue.

Later, Sue began to feel tired.

"I'm getting tired, girls" said Sue.

"I have the pillow and the blanket with me" said her other friend.

She gave them to Sue.

"Thanks" said Sue.

"You're welcome" said her other friend.

"Good night, girls" said Sue.

"Good night, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue began to fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	107. Checking the Neighbors

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will check to see how the neighbors are doing as a matter of fact. It was a bad storm for them of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will check on the neighbors.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks good, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having pancakes for breakfast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going now?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to check on the neighbors" said Sue.

"Okay, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went outside to check on the neighbors.

"That's a lot of snow here, girls" said Sue.

"I saw it, Sue" said one of her friends. "We better tell them to see if they are okay"

Sue and her friends went to go talk with the neighbors.

"Is everyone okay?" Sue asked.

"We are, ma'am" said one of the neighbors. "It was a terrible storm yesterday"

"I know, sir" said Sue. "We stayed home during it"

"That's good, ma'am" said one of the neighbors. "We got some that are hurt"

"We can do that, ma'am" said Sue.

"Thanks, ma'am" said one of the neighbors.

"No problem" said Sue. "Come on, girls"

Sue and her friends are helping the neighbors who are hurt. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	108. Sixth Snowstorm

Sue and her friends are doing good at taking care of the neighbors. They are getting ready to home as a matter of fact. The snowstorm is about to come of course. They will try to get home in time. They don't want to get trapped from the storm. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home in time before the snowstorm arrives.

"Thank you for taking care of us" said one of the neighbors.

"No problem, sir" said Sue. "In fact, you are okay"

"There is going to be another storm, ma'am" said one of the neighbors.

"We heard that" said Sue. "We better go now, girls"

"We have to get home before the storm" said one of her friends.

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "Bye now"

"Bye, you three" said the neighbors.

Sue and her friends are now leaving the neighbors' house.

"We should faster, Sue" said her other friend.

"How come?" Sue asked.

"Because the snowstorm is about to come" said one of her friends.

"We better hurry now" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her other friends began to walk faster until they came home in time.

"We are home now, girls" said Sue. "Just in time"

"Yes, Sue" said one of her friends. "The snowstorm has started"

"How were the neighbors?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"They were doing good, mom" said Sue. "We helped them"

"That's nice of you three" said Principal Rodriguez. "I will make some hot chocolate right now"

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

Her mom went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"It is nice to see my neighbors, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said her other friend. "We can see them again soon"

"I hope so, girls" said Sue. "We did a good job at taking care of them"

"They'll be fine, Sue" said one of her friends.

"That's a lot of snow right now" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said her other friend. "Here comes the hot chocolate"

Her mom brings the hot chocolate and Sue and her friends drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	109. Zoo

Sue and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They never gone to the zoo for a while of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will go to the petting zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"It looks delicious" said Sue. "in fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call the girls to come downstairs?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having waffles" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"We are going today, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Sue.

At the zoo, Sue and her friends entered the zoo.

"We are here now, girls" said Sue.

"It's been a while, Sue" said her other friend.

"I know, girls" said Sue. "Let's go look around"

"Okay, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends went to look around until they saw the penguins.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sue.

"What are those, Sue?" Her other friend asked.

"They are penguins, girls" said Sue.

"I have never saw one" said one of her friends.

"Me either" said Sue. "I know where they come from?"

"Is it Antarctica?" Her other friend asked.

"It is, girls" said Sue. "That's a lot of penguins"

"It's nice to see them, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	110. Seventh Snowstorm

Sue and her friends are having a great day at zoo. They are getting ready to go back home as a matter of fact. There will be another snowstorm coming over of course. Sue and her friends will try to get home in time. They don't want to get trapped in the snow. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home in time.

"Great day at the zoo, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It sure is, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we can go to the zoo again"

"That is a great idea, Sue" said her other friend. "We better go now"

"How come?" Sue asked.

"A snowstorm is about to come" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends are now leaving the zoo.

"That was nice to see the animals" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said her other friend. "We saw a lot of animals today"

"We also saw the penguins as well" said Sue.

"We better walk faster now" said one of her friends.

"I know" said Sue. "The snowstorm is almost here"

"Let's walk faster now" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends walk faster until they come in time.

"We are home now" said Sue.

"How was the zoo, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "We just got home in time"

"Yes, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "The snowstorm has begun"

"I saw it, mom" said Sue. "Good thing that we didn't get trapped from the storm"

"That would be bad, Sue" said one of her friends.

"I'll be right back, girls" said Principal Rodriguez. "I will be making some hot chocolate"

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

She went to the kitchen and start making hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate looks delicious" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said her other friend. "We drink it during cold weather"

"Exactly, girls" said Sue. "It will be ready soon"

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends. "I like having hot chocolate"

"Same here" said Sue.

Her mom came with the hot chocolate and Sue and her friends drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	111. A Dead Man and His Cat

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will find any people who is either dead or alive as a matter of fact. It was a bad snowstorm of course. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will find any dead people.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"It smells delicious, mom" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat now" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Come on, girls" said Sue. "We better walk around"

"Alright, Sue" said one of her friends.

Sue and her friends left the house and began walking around.

"We better keep an eye on a dead people" said Sue.

They saw a dead homeless man and his cat.

"I saw something, girls" said Sue.

"Is that a dead homeless man and his cat?" Her other friend asked.

"It sure is" said Sue. "They must have been stuck during the snowstorm"

They saw the funeral man came.

"What is going on here?" The funeral man asked.

"The homeless man and his cat are dead, sir" said Sue.

"I will take care of that, ma'am" said the funeral man.

He took their body away.

"Are they gone, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"They sure are, girls" said Sue. "They will be missed"

Sue and her friends are continuing to walk around. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	112. Eighth Snowstorm

Sue and her friends have recently saw a dead homeless man and his cat. They were being stuck during the snowstorm as a matter of fact. The funeral man took their bodies away of course. The girls are getting ready to go back home by the way. There will be another snowstorm for them. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will come home in time.

"They are gone now, Sue" said one of her friends.

"They sure are, girls" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to miss that homeless man and his cat"

"They were being stuck during the snowstorm" said her other friend.

"I know that, girls" said Sue. "We better go home now"

"Why, Sue?" One of her friends asked.

"There's going to be another snowstorm ahead" said Sue.

"We better get going now" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends are now walking back home.

"A lot of snowstorm for us, Sue" said one of her friends.

"We don't want to get trapped in the snow" said Sue.

"We should walk faster now" said her other friend. "The snowstorm is almost here"

Sue and her friends walk faster until they get home in time.

"We are home now, mom" said Sue.

"How was your day?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sue. "The snowstorm has begun"

"I saw it now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Good thing that we didn't get stuck in the snow" said one of her friends.

"I will start making some hot chocolate" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Okay, mom" said Sue.

Her mom went to the kitchen and start making hot chocolate.

"Your mom is good at making hot chocolate, Sue" said her other friend.

"She sure does, girls" said Sue. "We always like hot chocolate"

"They are delicious, Sue" said one of her friends.

"It will be ready soon, girls" said Sue.

"Alright, Sue" said her other friend. "I like having hot chocolate"

"Same here" said Sue. "Here they come now"

Her mom brought the hot chocolate and Sue and her friends drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	113. Last Chapter

Sue and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be walking around the city as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on dead animals of course. This will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will keep an eye on dead animals.

"Morning, mom" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells delicious" said Sue. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sue?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be downstairs, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Okay, girls" said Sue.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her other friend asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sue.

"I like having French toast" said one of her friends.

"Same here" said her other friend.

"Let's eat" said Sue.

After breakfast, Sue and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" One of her friends asked.

"We are going to walk around the city" said Sue.

"Let's go now" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went outside and began walking around.

"We will keep an eye on dead animals" said Sue.

They saw a dead wiener dog at the park.

"I saw something, girls" said Sue.

"Is that wiener dog?" One of her friends asked.

"It is" said Sue. "That dog looks dead"

They saw the funeral man came.

"What is going on here?" The funeral man asked.

"A wiener dog is dead, sir" said Sue.

"I will take care of that" said the funeral man.

He took that wiener dog away.

"He is gone now, girls" said Sue.

"He will be missed" said her other friend.

"You are my best friend" said Sue.

Her friends are hugging at Sue. I hope you enjoyed this long story. The end.


End file.
